


Welcome to the New World

by 21CrumbledShadows12



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Alternate Universe, America, Angels and Demons, Betrayal, Biker!Negan, Captain Morgan - Freeform, Citygirl, Cowboy!Negan, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cruise Ships, Demon!Negan, Desire, Devil, Dom/sub, Drinking, Eternity, Everlasting Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, General, God - Freeform, High Stamina, Horses, Innocence, Jealousy, Lucille - Freeform, Lust, Marine Corps, Mechanics, Missionary, Motorcycles, Not Confessing Love, Oral Sex, Religion, Romance, Threesome, Unrequited Love, Vacation, Vanilla gone wrong, around the world, country, dirty girl, more to come - Freeform, primal, public humiliation kink, sweaty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CrumbledShadows12/pseuds/21CrumbledShadows12
Summary: Negan isn't just a crazy guy with a bat named Lucille: he's a cowboy, a gangster, a mechanic, the captain of a cruise liner, a five star general and so much more. So many universes combined into one story, what more can be done?





	1. The Long Walk Home - Cowboy!Negan

_i do not own this image._

 

You met him at your cousin's wedding, all of the bridesmaids at your table were interested in him. Then again, they lived in the area of wealthy Miss and they knew him. They knew the widower that owned the farm at the end of the long road. His wife Lucille had died of cancer a couple years earlier, but he still was within age range of marrying again. Not that there really was an age range for things like that. Just the fact that he was physically and economically capable of taking care of himself and the fact that he certainly looked like he took care of himself was enough for any of the woman at your table to mewl over. 

 

     His name was Negan, you didn't know his last. He was handsome and rough, the stereotype of a true cowboy out in those parts. He had salt and pepper stubble, hazel amber eyes, tan skin, and a beautiful towering body. His black hair was covered by a brown leather cowboy hat, but the edges that hinted from the sides gave away its smooth texture. He kept to himself according to your cousin, owned a horse farm where he sold and bred horses for competition. He was the most wanted man in all of town, men wanted to be friends with him and women wanted to fuck him. If it wasn't for your cousin's pestering you probably never would have even gained the courage to go up to him, but without the pestering you knew you would have noticed him anyway. 

 

   He was a very dark presence, lonely and quiet. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, by the end of the ceremony it was ruffled up and the bow tie was undone. He had been working on a large bottle of scotch singlehandedly, his time consisting of getting up and sitting down so you couldn't really blame him. Many of the bridesmaids and other women at the celebration were asking him to dance, what gentleman would he be to decline? So your cousin, the devious woman she was, insisted that you ask him to dance with you. He hadn't denied a woman yet, so he couldn't deny you. You wished that you weren't so obvious, but you couldn't keep your eyes off of him and your cousin must have seen that.

 

   You approached him with your head down and your sweaty palms straightening out the wrinkles in your navy blue dress. Your cousin gave each of the bridesmaids a specific color that coordinated with their character and yours was blue because of your calm and playful demeanor. You stopped in front of him, you could smell the alcohol on his body. For a moment you contemplated if you should just walk away and then he glanced up at you from his slouched place along the table. 

 

"Want a dance too?" You chickened out, why wouldn't you? He was drop dead gorgeous, seeing him up close was ten times better than from far away. 

 

"U-Uh... We don't have to uh..." You closed your eyes, you had blown it. Fuck that. "I know you just want to sit down I mean-" You shook your head and sighed, when you opened your eyes he was gazing at you. "I am just going to go sit down." You went to leave, but not before a large hand engulfed your small fingers and you were gently tugged back.

 

"Let's Dance." He stood up with a grunt and walked you to the dance floor. You were speechless when he assumed the position of a waltz and you were drawn against him with a firm arm. You could not only smell the stench of scotch, but also the scent of his lovely cologne and earthy musk. You couldn't help yourself and your ended up burying your head into the crook of his neck. Little did you know that he was smelling you too, intensely his nose was buried in the seems of your hair. "You smell like honey, doll." He whispered in your ear and your body shivered as his lips barely grazed the lobe.

 

"T-Thank you." You blushed, luckily he was unable to see that reaction. "You smell g-good too." He leaned away from you, you held back a desperate sigh for more of his warmth when he retracted. You watched with furrowed eyebrows as he consciously glanced at the table you were once sitting at. All of the women were smiling at him and winking, waving with bright smiles of falsity.  

 

"How about we wipe those smiles off their faces, Negan?" You blinked at the simple utterance that echoed from his lips, one that was plainly not meant to be said aloud and when his gaze shifted back down to yours he was grinning at you. You gave him a smile in response, confused as to what might be going through his head and then it happens. His head bowed down, lips roughly pressing to yours and tongue sifting between your parted lips. Your eyes grew wide in shock before they slowly slid shut, your hands clenching the fabric of his collar. It seemed like everything around you both had stopped, like the world was gone and it was the two of you all alone.

 

   He deepened the kiss, his hands cupping either side of your face and tilting your head up. Your tongue moved with his, like a dance that the both of you understood. You could taste the alcohol on his tongue, the chocolate from the cake and something more. His smell invading your senses and you pushed further uncontrollably, an addictive quality on every single sense coursing through your body. He pulled from you with hesitance, the entire tent had silenced and everyone was watching you two. He looked into your eyes, his thumbs starting to caress your cheeks. Your hands released his collar and moved up to grasp his wrists.

 

"What was your name again?" He asked, his voice was deep and husky. You cleared your throat and licked your lips.

 

"My name is (Y/N). Sorry I didn't introduce myself beforehand I-"

 

"None of the others did, don't feel bad. I'm Negan."

 

"Yeah, the others told me." His eyes shot to the others for a moment before going back to yours. 

 

"You come with anyone?" You shook your head, the mile on your lips wouldn't go away and your cheeks were starting to sting. "Your kidding? A pretty girl like you, single?"

 

"I never really felt the need to go out looking for someone. Not very good with relationships."

 

"Wanna start now?" You were speechless, what did that kiss even mean? Was it just to make the other women jealous? You felt so privileged to know that he had chosen you to share his lips with. 

 

"Uh, sure." 

 

"Let's dance a little longer then." You danced with Negan for what felt like hours, talking and laughing together. He didn't really talk much about himself, but he did have a very keen humor to him. You had never felt so head over heels for anyone before as much as you did with him. He certainly carried the appearance of an intelligent, handsome and wealthy gentleman. When the night was over you were meant to part ways, but not before your cousin got involved.

 

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Negan asked gently, he smirked down at the crimson blush that painted your cheeks. 

 

"I hope so, I am supposed to leave Friday." His eyebrows furrowed, but that smile did not drop. 

 

"What for? I thought you were here to stay."

 

"My cousin wants me to buy a house down here away from the city, but I don't know. I kind of haven't found a reason to." That was a hint. A hint that even after knowing him for only a couple hours, you wanted to make something of this. He nodded his head and his smile thinned out, his hands dipped down into his pockets. 

 

"I completely understand, haven't found a reason to leave my home yet either. I have been waiting-"

 

"(Y/N)," The both of you glanced over to find your cousin decked out in that fine dress of hers. She placed a hand on your shoulder and winked before holding a hand out to Negan, who accepted it in a firm shake. "Thank you so much for showing up, Negan."

 

"No problem, doll. I have known your father since I was a young boy with nothing but a pair of overalls and tennis shoes, the least I could do is celebrate his beautiful daughter's matrimony." Connie smiled, placing her hand back onto her hip. 

 

"I know that is so nice of you and I have seen you have met my cousin (Y/N)." Negan's eyes darted to you for a split second before he could be caught, there was a twinkle in his eyes that said a lot more than you could understand. 

 

"Oh yeah, very smart girl. I'd wish to have more time with her, bummer that she's leaving in three days."

 

"Big bummer, but that's kind of why I came over. Michael and I were wondering if you'd mind if we came over for a miniature party at your farm. We could ride some of the horses, bring some booze. We'll even pay you for it." He gradually became serious and shook his head.

 

"Uh, I don't know sweetheart. Hate to be a drag, but the horses aren't that good with company, and especially loud noises."

 

"It will be a quiet get together, for old times sake. Besides (Y/N) has never ridden a horse before," You groaned internally, the country side of your family always loved to joke about your lack of experience when it came to things of that nature. "Ain't that right, girl?"

 

"Y-Yeah, kind of afraid of them actually." You were embarrassed to admit it, but not many things could scare you. From the very few, horses were one of them, along with hurricanes and thunder and lightening...

 

"Afraid?" Negan snorted. "Well that just won't do."

 

"Honey," Michael piped in from the side, finishing up his farewell to the other guests to walk over and wrap an arm around Connie. "Negan, thank you for coming." A quick handshake was exchanged between the two. "What are we talking about here?"

 

"I was asking Negan if it was alright if we used his farm for a simple meet and greet tomorrow."

 

"Yeah, Negan that would be great, I would pay you extremely nice. It's just that a lot of the horse ranches around here are weird about letting others in. I figured since you knew us already you wouldn't mind." 

 

"Some of my horses just aren't friendly is all, but you fellas don't have to pay me. I will do it for free, only if you bring some good drink. How many people will be there?"

 

"Just a couple of friends, my cousin, us. About thirteen." Negan nodded even though the look on his face addressed that that number didn't sit well with him. 

 

"Sure, that will be fine. Any time after nine, that's about when I finish doing my daily duties."

 

"Thank you again, Negan. I will see you tomorrow." Michael said, your cousin leaned up and kissed Negan on the cheek. Negan took your hand and brought it up to press a light peck at your fingertips. 

 

"I will be seeing ya'll tomorrow." With a tilt of his hat, you watched as the mysterious cowboy left the extravagant white tent at the center of your cousin's farm. A mysterious cowboy indeed.


	2. The Long Walk Home - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and you become a bit more familiar with one another.

    The next day your cousin supplied you with more fitting attire for the great horse adventure she had planned. Negan housed and owned about twenty horses, he was a breeder and a trainer after all that was his job. She gave you a red flannel t-shirt to wear, you assumed it was your uncle's considering how it swallowed you up whole. The sleeves were about an inch or two too long, so they hung down light large drapes over your bony shoulders. The jean shorts were way too short for your comfort, but they were maneuverable: if anything it was about the same as just wearing plain underwear. With the additional brown leather boots and white cowboy hat, you fit right into the environment. 

 

     The beginning at the farm was harsh, it started with drinking and conversation. Much of the women that came along witnessed what had happened the night before with Negan and you, they ignored you in favor of winning Negan's attention. So you ended up sitting out on the patio and enjoying the cool breeze, with the beautiful view. Negan was inside, humoring everyone with his attention. In your opinion he looked far more handsome in his usual attire than the suit and bow tie that he wore the night before. He felt so natural in this atmosphere, he fit in. He was dressed in a white button up that tucked into long jeans, which fell into black boots and he was wearing that same hat of his.

 

"Hey (Y/N)," You were interrupted from deep thought when you turned to find Sherry from the night before, with Amber and another woman behind her. They looked amused, but somewhat agitated. There attire was more reavealing than your own and their attitudes since your time with Negan had completely shifted in a negative direction. "Just thought you should know that Negan isn't very welcoming to out of town whores. He prefers his woman have a knowledge of country and the like, probably why you should just head back home now."

 

"I know enough and besides I don't care about that, can you just leave me alone?" You scowled.

 

"Hmmm... Jealous much?" You did have a bit of a bite when you spoke, but only because nobody got away with calling you a whore. "If it wasn't me, I would think that you are just plotting to get into Negan's pockets for that sweet cash."

 

"Please go away."

 

"I'm serious, a girl like you doesn't belong out here. Afraid of horses, really?" You glared over your shoulder at her, she was sipping at some scotch. How did she know about that? Was your cousin drunk already and spewing bullshit?

 

"It's not because I don't th-"

 

"What you afraid that they're going to fuck you or something? If I were you I would be utterly satisfied knowing that at least something is interested in your ugly face." Your fists clenched and you groaned, such drama for a simple thing. He wasn't even interested in you, more interested in the events going on inside.

 

"The more time you spend bad mouthing me the less time you have to convince Negan that you are worth his time."

 

"Why the fuck are you insinuating that I would need to convince anyone? This body should be enough."

 

"Jesus," You slammed your hand down on the railing and turned to face her. "Forgive me lord, but can you just fucking leave me alone? I'm on vacation, I don't need this shit."

 

"I'm on vacation, I don't need this shit." She mimicked with her obnoxious chuckling. "Poor baby, does mommy need to pick you up and take you back to that concrete Jungle? I don't think anyone would mind really, some rich daddy's girl looking to get some dick." You scoffed as you started a trek down the wooden steps and on a path. "Where are you going now, slut?"

 

"I'm going for a walk. Good for you, since I will be out of you hair." You stomped across the only path that was laid out before you, far past the trucks and towards the stables. You didn't know where you were going, you didn't even know what you were doing, you just went. It felt amazing not having any sense of direction, letting the wind lead you into its own frame of mind. Eventually you found yourself at the foot of another set of stables that Negan owned, far from his own residence but close enough to see his house. You walked curiously inside, looking into each stable as you passed. 

   Then suddenly a white stallion, popped its head from the nearest stall. You let out a shriek and jumped back, jumped back into a warm being, a warm and hard something. You freaked out again, your great pounding through your rib age at this point, but you turned and looked up to find it was Negan. It was just Negan. His arms wrapped around you as he tried to calm you down and then he finally released you. 

 

"Oh Negan," You took a deep breath and chuckled. "I am so sorry."

 

"What are you doing in here, angel?" You shrugged, shuffling your boots around in the dirt. 

 

"I wanted to go for a walk." Silence. You looked up to find him gazing at you with those amber eyes, or were they hazel? He sighed heavily, his hands on his hips as he considered you. You hadn't even realized your hat had fallen to the ground till he bent over to hand it to you. You brushed it off and snapped it snugly onto your head with a hum of approval, almost forcing yourself not to hear what he would say next. You didn't want him to hate you for this, technically you were trespassing.

 

"That isn't the only reason. I heard what that woman was saying about you." You tried not to look at him, that was not what you were expecting him to say at all. "It's horrible that they'd think of you that way." He seemed almost disgusted, irritated. "A lot of woman in this town want my money, they'd do anything to get their hands on it."

 

"That's not the only thing they want though. You are a pretty attractive guy, kind and polite. I'm not used to men being gentlemen where I come from." 

 

"Thank you very much, doll. Not very much hearing it from the others, but when you say it makes me feel good about myself." You bit your bottom lip. He was so cute and dark and handsome and tall and... then you were entering daydream land. "If it means anything, I don't think you are ugly at all. In fact, I think you have more beauty and purity in your single pinky finger than any of those women do combined." You couldn't help but grin at that, that caused your stomach to tingle.

 

"T-Thank you." He immediately gestured to the horse behind you at your reply. You turned abruptly after having forgotten and took a step back, straight into Negan again. He didn't move and instead held a palm at your lower back.

 

"Her name is Cashew. Named her that because I caught her eating my cashews when she was just a mare."

 

"U-Ugh..." You were speechless that you had even made it close enough to the horse, Cashew neighed, lifting its head up and swinging around. You grabbed for the first thing your hand could find, Negan's pant leg.

 

"Doll, it's okay. She ain't going to hurt you. She's a breeding horse like her mommy, the black one at the end is her mate." He waved to the one at the final stall, who was also looking out. "His name is bull." Negan stepped forward, forcing you to step closer and you pushed back against him. You could have ran to the left or the right and you would have been free, but being this close to Negan was comforting. His chins lower to your shoulder, hands to yours waists and he was breathing in your ear. The hand on his pant leg was above his thigh, tight and fierce, unwavering in grip. "These animals won't hurt a fly."

 

"B-But I t-thought you said th-they weren't friendly." You were shaking and stuttering you were so afraid. 

 

"They aren't." You tensed. "Only to some people. You have to be gentle with them. They really are magnificent creatures if you just give them a chance." You took a deep breath, your body relaxing as Negan stepped closer again and you were shoved forward. "A lot of people are idiots with them, think that they don't know what you are saying or doing, like they are stupid. They understand and sometimes they are even better to spend your time with. They listen and they talk back and they are playful." You made a single stride on your own this time, your hand slowly rising up to reach for the horse's snout. "Nice and easy, baby, nice and easy." Your hand grazed it's nose, the horse pushed up against your palm before it sneezed and you jolted back with a chuckle. Negan grinned as he watched you confront your fear, which you realized wasn't really worth being afraid of at all. He placed himself alongside you, his gaze not once leaving the look of awe on your face as you petted the tiny hairs on the horse's face. "Not bad, right?"

 

"No," You shook your head, smiling as the horse continuously fought your hand for attention. "Not bad at all."

 

"Very intuitive animals, they can sense who you are as a person." You glanced at Negan, your eyes narrowing and he tilted his head. "I'm serious. Wanna know something funny?"

 

"Sure thing."

 

"Cashew has never let anyone but me lay a hand on her since she was born." Your hand paused and your jaw dropped in shock, Negan was amused. 

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"I don't know." He was busying himself with Cashew suddenly, his fingers caressing the side of her neck. "I'd like to think it means that Cashew thinks you are an angel, but then it could just be something else." You wanted to change the subject, not because you were uncomfortable but because it just seemed too unreal. Negan had complimented you a lot and then this happens, maybe Cashew just liked the way you smelled.

 

"So Cashew and Bull are mates?" His shoulders lifted and he shook his head. 

 

"I don't know, I just pair them up more often than not. A male can have as many females as he wants and vice versa, the only thing is..." He started traipsing in the direction of Bull's stable. "Bull doesn't like any of the others, only Cashew."

 

"Why is he called Bull?"

 

"He belongs to me." Negan stopped in front of the stable and patted the horse on its head. "I use to do a lot of competitions and Bull was my one and only. I named him that because it took a long time for me to gain his trust, he use to be a wild thing."

 

"That's so cool." You nearly gushed in excitement at everything that happened in the past ten minutes. 

 

"You've never ridden a horse. I can take you out for your first ride, doll."

 

"That would be really nice, but I think we should probably get back to the house. They might be waiting for us-"

 

"Half of them are drunk already and it isn't even noon yet." He stated firmly, he unlatched the gate on Bull's stable and stepped in to prepare him for a go. "They didn't even notice me leave."

 

"Why did you let everyone come here? I could see that you obviously weren't happy about it last night." You crossed your arms and gulped with anxious emotion. He grunted as he hauled a black saddle over Bull's back and began to strap it on. He didn't answer. "I don't think I would be either all things considered, my cousin isn't very well-mannered."

 

"I allowed them to come here so that I could do exactly what we are about to do now."

 

"Go riding?"

 

"No." He leaned against Bull, when he finished with the strapping and everything. He was giving you a rather mischievous grin, that seemed uncharacteristic for the man that had been described to you before you asked him to dance. "Take _you_ riding." He motioned for to come closer once everything else was strapped onto Bull. "Come on, you're going to need a boost."

 

"I'm actually pretty strong ya'know?"

 

"Oh really?" He crossed his arms and gave you room to get up there. You stood beside Bull and grabbed the ends of the saddle before pulling yourself up with a grunt. You would have sworn that Negan had touched your ass to get you on the damn thing, but it wasn't something you wanted to point out. "Not bad, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed." Then you felt a tug at the saddle and suddenly Negan's mass was directly behind you. You gasped in shock, not having expected him to ride the horse with you.

 

"Can the horse even take this much weight?" You rambled out on a mess of words, Negan's breath was right at your ear again and you could feel the tautness of his legs as they surrounded you. 

 

"Actually, fun fact, Male horses can saddle up about eight hundred pounds. Ain't that amazing?"

 

"T-That is." 

 

"And this boy right here is a thoroughbred, he can carry a hefty load." You were as bright as a tomato when his arms fitted around your sides to grab your hands, he placed them to grip the reigns and then kicked his feet back for the horse to go forward.

 

"Negan, wait. Holy shit, what are we doing?" He chuckled darkly into your eardrum and you nearly faint with arousal. 

 

"We are riding him."

 

"But I don't know what to do, what if I hurt him? What if I mess up?"

 

"It's alright, nothing is going to happen for as long as I am here and I certainly am here, baby girl." You took a deep breath and decided to enjoy this, who cared how scary it was. You were actually starting to feel a little less worried about falling off and making a mistake. 

 

"This place is just, it's so quiet out here." You whispered loud enough so Negan could hear, not feeling so much in the mood to raise your voice. You overviewed the extravagant landscape, rolling hills and fluffy trees. There was so much green that you weren't use to, it was quiet and the temperature was perfect. "It's gorgeous and empty."

 

"For a city girl, I am a bit surprised to hear you say that." His voice replied back in a whisper also and you were thankful for that.

 

"I might have been born in the city, but it never really felt right. I like the peaceful life, not very social either."

 

"I like that. So many women just love to talk and I finally have found one that just would like to relax."

 

"You want a reward for it?" You teased, hoping that mild flirtation would get more of a reaction out of him. It did. He pressed himself closer into your back and held you as tight as could be.

 

"What reward do you have in mind?" Fuck. You were completely soaking in those jeans at that point. The reward you had in mind was probably not at all what he was thinking and you were too shy to risk it. You never answered his question, but he seemed to get the point and not mention it again. He allowed you to take over after a while and in taking charge of the reigns you became quickly acquainted with how horseback riding went. Negan and you both went back to the stables, where you helped Negan unsaddle Bull and learned the ins and outs of the equipment.

 

"You know you are a good student, (Y/N)."

 

"Or maybe I just have a really good teacher." You joked as you brushed at Bull's hair and pressed kisses to his snout, you hadn't realized that Negan was watching as you did, too focused on the task at hand. He was eventually beside you, where he rested a hand over yours on the brush.

 

"A teacher is nothing without their student." He was closer then, closer than ever. "I really enjoy spending time with you, (Y/N), wish you would stay."

 

"I wish I could too. I really love this place." He removed his hand and turned away to fix up a couple things with the equipment. "Is it hard raising horses? Taking care of them?" You timidly approached him, while his back was to you. Holding the brush in hand and fiddling with the spiked straw front. 

 

"It's a big responsibility, but I don't mind. I only have ever needed to hire someone to help me once a week. Even then I probably don't even need it."

 

"Twenty horses is certainly a lot though."

 

"It is, but I enjoy it. One of'em is even pregnant, ready to blow in about three weeks."

 

"That's beautiful, that you do this." You averted your eyes to the ground, contemplating over your own job, which could never amount to the one Negan had. You truly didn't want to leave, Negan made you want to give up everything in New York.

 

"(Y/N), you okay?" Your eyes rose from the hay covered floor and you forced a smile at Negan's slightly worried expression.

 

"I'm fine..." You pushed past all of your shyness, everything in your mind that was begging you to hide and you finally said what you wanted to say. "I really don't want to leave. From the few times I have been here, I have never really felt the need to stay. Not because I didn't like it, but because I just didn't feel like there was any reason. I have a job in New York, a home, but right now I realized that I really don't want to leave on Friday."

 

"Then leave on Sunday." You shook your head with a little giggle.

 

"No, I mean I don't ever want to leave. I have enough money to buy my own farm down here, I could take care of horses too or something like that. It would be quiet and nice." The more you said, the more you realized that you actually could do that. You had enough of your own money and after selling your apartment and such, you'd have even more.

 

"You're serious, do you know how expensive a farm is down here?"

 

"I have a savings account I haven't touched since high school, I have enough in there."

 

"And Horses aren't very cheap either."

 

"I am sure I will find a way. I am sick of people always expecting me to be like my father, he owns a business and has tons of money to spare. I'm not like him, I like peaceful and gentle things." You petted Bull along his back and the horse snorted in approval, you placed the brush in your other hand on a shelf. "Can you teach me more?" You asked softly, looking up at him with glossy eyes of awe.

 

"You know, if you want to stay..." He cleared his throat. "I have a room I can give you and you could help me out around here."

 

"Really? You would do that?"

 

"Of course, you're a natural with the horses I can't just ignore th-" You couldn't constrain yourself and ended running into him, your arms circled his neck and your lips collided with his. His hands within seconds were at your lower waist, pulling you in closer. Your hat tilted too far back when it grazed his, it fell off your head. The kiss became more heavy, Negan was pulling you hard against him. He retreated with pecks that allowed the both of you to catch your breath, lovingly nudging his nose with yours.

 

"I-I'm sorry, I-" He cut you off with another peck that transformed into a dance, your mouths opening to allow the other entrance, lips moving together in a partnership. Your head leaned back as you both halted the kiss, he was smiling down into your eyes. "How about that reward?"

 

"Didn't you just get it?" You smirked seductively at him, causing his smile to widen and those dimples to reveal. Your eyes bulged when you felt his erection against your front. "You mean that type of reward." Negan's hand splayed across the middle of your back and he kissed at your cheek.

 

"We don't have to."

 

"I would like to." His other hand clasped onto yours and he guided you to the gate of the stable. 

 

"Come on." He had a smug look on his face. "Let's get somewhere more comfortable." You thought your knees were going to buckle when he winked at you. He closed the gate behind the both of you and turned back to you, licking his lips. His eyes then looked up at the top of your head and his smile widened into toothy simper. "Left your hat in there." He spun around the heel of his expensive boots to go and get it.

 

"Negan!" You frowned when you looked over your shoulder to find Sherry stumbling into the stables. You felt the swift snatch of Negan's hand on your waist as he threw you into him, right back into the stable. "Negan, baby! I got a present for you!" He rolled his eyes, gazing down at you for a moment.

 

"Be quiet." He mumbled, you vigorously nodded your head. Bull's head came up along Negan's shoulder and Negan gently patted his side. "Feeling naughty today, baby girl." He was staring at you with a darkness in his eyes, your muscles tensed up and you bit your bottom lip. 

 

"Negan, where are you? I know you are here!"

 

"Be really loud, sweet thing." Negan gave you no warning, while one hand held your shoulder into the wooden boards of the wall, his free hand delved into the front of your tiny shorts. His finger ducked into the soft folds of your women hood and you gasped out, your hands grabbed his shoulders for support. "Moan for me."

 

"Neg-" Sherry was cut short.

 

"O-Oh Negan!" Your eyes looked right into Negan's soul as he worked his fingers over your clit.

 

"Ahh, Baby you are so wet for me!" Negan hollered out, this time you moaned and your body twisted into Negan's hand as he fingered you. Just the thought that those hands were dirty would have turned you off at any other time, but it didn't seem like he was stopping any time soon. 

 

"Oh Negan, please fuck me, please." You whimpered, more truthfully then you originally expected and Negan liked it a lot. His hand pulled away to grab your shorts, he tore them down to your ankles and over your boots, tossing them over the gate so Sherry would see them. Then suddenly it didn't even seem to matter if she was or wasn't. Negan ducked down to pull your legs around his waist. He unzipped himself after throwing a passionate kiss on your lips and then rubbed his hard cock up and down your sopping slit. 

 

"God you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen." He was thrusting into you then, hard and rough and you were screaming. This was not exactly what you had expected your first time with him would be. Your mouth was agape and you were already so close, it had been a long time since you had last had a man in you. You were guessing it had been a long time since he had been with someone too. 

 

"And you are the most handsomest and sexiest man on this fucking earth." You moaned into his ear, arms wrapping harshly around neck and his hat fell off. His hands swooped under your ass and he forced you heavier onto his cock. Your body was convulsing with pleasure, your lips meeting Negan's for a magnificent kiss.

 

"Fuck..." You hadn't heard him cuss at all since you had first met him, but hearing him talk dirty turned you on immensely. 

 

"Negan, talk to me." You muttered against his lips. "Talk dirty." His eyes became ravenous, his thrusts abruptly dropping to a slower, a more intense speed of pleasure.

 

"You want me to talk dirty to you." His breath was hot into your lips and the both of you were breathlessly gazing into each others eyes. "I'll show you fucking dirty." He stopped thrusting altogether and you whimpered, his hat fell off when your foreheads connected. His hair was all sweaty and clumped together, your fingers running through it to collect the moisture. "I love how your pussy feels around my cock," A slight tilt to his hips and you were moaning again. "How it clenches me so fucking tightly. God baby what I would do to you if we were in my own fucking house. I would tie you to the bed and suck on that sweet pussy of yours. Fuck you into oblivion, you wouldn't be able to walk for a week." Your head flew back and your eyes slid shut as a tingle began at your lower stomach, taut and unwavering.

 

"That right, Daddy? Your cock feels good in me? Feels good to be in this wet pussy? You made me this wet, just you no one else. And now you're riding me, fucking me like a fucking animal." 

 

"Oh (Y/N), you dirty little girl." His was hard again, harder then before. Your legs so fiercely tight around his waist that his palms could rest on either side of your head and you remained. The thighs of his jeans kept slapping into your ass, his sack teasing just below the hot mess that was your pussy. "Fuck, promise me you'll stay! Promise me!" His eyes closed when your forehead pressed together again. Your orgasm was at the edge and you nodded your head, lips brushing against Negan's so intimately. 

 

"I promise! I promise! NEGAN!" You came with a loud scream of Negan's name, his release followed with grunts and hisses and a shout of your own name. His hands grabbed your thighs, you rested your head against his shoulder. The both of you were spent, breathing heavily and heaving for air.

 

"If I die now, I think I will be a happy woman." You stated plainly, Negan began laughing. His hands dropped you to your feet and he crouched down to pick up both of your hats. His softening cock still hanging from the zipper of his jeans.

 

"Oh baby, don't die now, I think I really like you."

 

"Really? I never would have guessed according to your little friend." You took his hat from his hands and placed it on his head, kissing his nose. You were flushed, both of you feeling the orgasmic high that resided after making love. 

 

"Not really little I hope?"

 

"Oh definitely not Little." You leaned back into the gate and it swooped open, you stepped out into the open area and grabbed your shorts. Nega stalked out after putting himself away, your hat still in his hands.

 

"That was spectacular, baby. I can't wait to have you all alone in my house." You shimmied the shorts on after dusting them off, not once looking away from him. 

 

"You going to do what you promised?" He licked his lips and closed the distance between you both, wrapping his arms around your body and pulling you into a peck. 

 

"I am going to do so much more."

 

"Excuse me!" You both were torn from each other's eyes and into the splintering image of a shocked Sherry, along with several others standing behind her and your cousin. "What the fuck is going on here?!" Negan groaned, the other women giving you disgusted look. Your cousin appeared embarrassed and ashamed.

 

"(Y/N) and I were just getting to know each other."

 

"Really? That's not what it sounded like. Didn't know my cousin was a slut." Sherry smiled as Connie tossed that term out.

 

"What did you just say?" Negan's arm pulled you to stand a littler further behind him, he glared at your cousin and the others.

 

"You fucking heard me. What you did was rude! Fucking my cousin, who is obviously a whore, while we had plans to go horseback riding."

 

"Your cousin, Connie, doesn't have to explain herself to you. She didn't do anything fucking wrong, if anyone is a whore around here it's you. Calling me fucking rude on more fucking time, all you stupid fucks were doing was getting drunk in my house." 

 

"Okay that shits enough! We don't have to deal with this! We are leaving!" Michael grabbed Connie and pulled her away.

 

"Beats my fucking ass, luckily you didn't fucking pay me. I never would have asked for it anyway. Get the fuck off my property and don't come back!"

 

"Oh wait," Connie turned around to face you as everyone else spilled from the stables. "Your stuff is waiting at my house, I will have someone drop it off tomorrow! Don't come fucking pick it up! I don't want to even look at you."

 

"Connie, what did I do wrong?" You cried out after her, but she was already gone before you could catch her. You crossed your arms and tears filled your eyes, you took a deep breath. 

 

"I'm sorry, baby. I just got a little angry. People shouldn't treat you like that, you're too good." You faced Negan and walked into his arms. 

 

"Just take me to your house and show me what you promised. Maybe that would cheer me up."

 

"Maybe, or it will?"

 

"I don't know." He wiped a tear away and you laughed. "You'll have to wait for my judgement." Negan snorted as he guided you out of the stables, his truck was there and you figured you would take that. He told you he just wanted to walk, he just wanted to take in this sweet moment. It was only about a five minute walk. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you in. "I think I'm in love." You joked, Negan grinned.

 

"Oh doll, since the moment I first laid eyes on ya I've been head over heels."

 


	3. The Long Walk Home - Bonus

    It was about half a year later that your cousin finally decided to make amends. You moved in with Negan and helped him on his horse farm, so your cousin was close enough to actually come and see you. She didn't know that you were living with Negan, she didn't even seem to consider that Negan and you weren't just a fling. She stopped by while you were riding Cashew around, Negan was going to mate her and Bull that day. You noticed your cousin pull up in her truck, a bump protruding from her belly. You knew she was pregnant. You had seen her at the town grocery store a couple of times, when you went shopping for Negan's 'necessities'. It was always the usual with him, whenever you went to the store it was for something completely ridiculous; orange slices, bananas, peanut butter, beer. You couldn't really complain though, whenever you needed something Negan would get it for you without hesitation; pads, ice cream, candy, he didn't care what it was as long as you were happy. You strode up to your cousin on Cashew, she appeared shocked at first, completely stunned.

 

"When did you learn how to ride horses, (Y/N)?"

 

"The first time we came here, Negan taught me." You got off Cashew and tilted your hat up to get a better look at Connie, she looked happy and full of life. "How've you been doing?"

 

"Lovely, as you can see I've got a bun in the oven." She was looking you up and down awkwardly. You were dressed in long jeans, boots, and one of Negan button ups with a tank top underneath. 

 

"I can see, really happy for you." She put her hands on her belly. 

 

"You look amazing, (Y/N). Almost as if you've lived here your whole life." You nodded your head and posed with your hands on your hips.

 

"Feels like it. I love it here."

 

"How have Negan and you been doing?"

 

"Great. I love that man." You blushed a little as thoughts of the previous night flooded your head. He attacked you while you were cleaning the dishes, the taste of spaghetti sauce on his tongue as he took you against the counter.

 

"I just..." Connie began with a sigh. "I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to get so mad. When Sherry came and told us what you were doing, she made it sound like you forced yourself on him."

 

"Hell no, I think Negan did it cause he wanted to get Sherry to leave him alone. She hasn't come by here since." You would laugh about the day, the look on Sherry's face when she saw you kissing Negan. Sad that your cousin didn't stop to get your side of the story, but that's fine, as long as she was here. "I'm happy you're here Connie. I love the shit out of you."

 

"I know you do and I love the shit out of you too." You pulled each other into a hug, her arms raveling around your neck. You made sure you were careful of her belly as to not hurt her in any way. The clapping that you heard was off to the side, Negan was standing next to Cashew with Bull on his other side.

 

"You both finally made up, I'm happy for you guys, but I am going to need (Y/N) if we are going to get these two together."

 

"Sure thing, Negan. I will be right out of your hair. Right after I invite you guys to dinner. I'm making casserole."

 

"What time?" Negan asked with peaked interest.

 

"About seven?"

 

"We'll be there." You replied with great joy, kissing Connie on the cheek before she got back in her truck and left with a wave. You spun back around to Negan and wiggled your eyebrows at him. 

 

"I thought you were the love doctor?" You strode over and grabbed Cashew's reign, standing real close up against him. 

 

"I am, but no love doctor can work without his assistant. Bull's already horny for her and I am feeling kind of into my own mate too. You are very much needed."

 

"Ugh, Negan just stop." You pushed past him with a wink, Cashew dragging along behind you.

 

"I'm just saying. I'm pretty horny too."

 

"Negan stop." You voice echoed.

 

"You know how jealous I get seeing you straddle something that isn't me."

 

"Negan," You glared over your shoulder and he held his stomach as his boisterous laughter shot from those lips. "Let's go."

 

"I get it. I get it, baby girl. You really want some."

 

"Negan!"


	4. Sinful Situation - Demon!Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan is a demon and you are an angel. Although it is against all of the universe to truly be together, whether as friends or lovers, you both do it anyways. And eventually you both get punished for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be three parts to this story, but not published in order.
> 
> There are intense religious themes in this three part series, if it bothers you, don't read.

  
He wears sunglasses at night when you aren't supposed, and during the day when you are. It was cute, but you knew the only reason he did was because his eyes did things to people. One time at dinner the waiter wouldn't stop glancing at your cleavage, you were too innocent to notice, but Negan surely did. With a flick of his sunglasses they came off of his eyes, revealing the fiery black orbs that were to bore into the soul of the waiter. The waiter swapped places with another for the night, Negan put his glasses back on and everything went back to normal. His eyes were the most beautiful thing you had ever seen in the world, you cherished those rare moments he would present them to you. They never affected you like they did the humans, they never saw the inside of your brain, they could never force you to do anything. Negan didn't show them to you for manipulation, he showed them to you because it was a connection. The moment you saw his eyes you were his and he saw yours, you both would be lost in a whirl wind of emotions and pleasure.  
It was a sin, but you were no fallen angel. Negan loved you, there was no procreation involved, only love. God knew what you did, the devil knew what Negan did and surprisingly there was never any protest towards the relationship you both shared. Negan was a demon, he never was an angel, the devil created him to seduce naughty girls into hell. Negan and you met when you were fresh from heaven, put on earth to guard the more innocent souls until they turned the age of five. It was in a coffee shop, you knew little of the harsh realities that plagued the earth at the time. Negan was sitting at the corner, sipping on a black brew when he saw you walk in.

 

His entire world came to a halt at the very presence of you. There was much to be said about an angel, their image alone could be picked out from the most attractive females on earth. The aura that surrounded the shop was so strong that not a single person in the shop could resist looking up. However, even at the sight of the young woman, with free long hair and sparkling eyes, even then no one thought anything of the abnormal emotions the angel would bring to them. Negan thought it was his lucky day, you were as innocent as could be and you were as bright as the sun. A long white thin strapped dress that flowed with every step you made.

  
Negan thought he could turn you that day, but no matter how hard he tried you did not budge. He complimented you, touched you gently, and whispered softly in your ear. It wasn't until he lowered his glasses that he began to realize he had nothing else to work with, you were unbreakable. That was ten years ago and still Negan kept at your side, the two of you talking constantly and spending time together daily. It was odd how your opposite personalities and beliefs worked with one another.

  
Recently, however, there had been much talk of the apocalypse. Something that you couldn't believe God would enforce and wouldn't allow yourself to follow. Negan, on the other hand (literally), was ecstatic for the catastrophic event that the churches were preaching. The world was already falling apart, but it was becoming more and more obvious each and everyday. If that hadn't been added onto your stress level, one of your hosts was having a child one that you were to be the guardian of. Negan didn't seem to understand, the night that you ended up sleeping over was the night that it all went wrong. Being an angel, you were never a vengeful or angry or violent individual, but knowing that Negan was willing to watch the entire world burn was depressing and depressing things brought a fire in you.

  
Negan's mansion was huge, being the demon that he was he took every opportunity to make his way to the top. He was not only extremely wealthy, but also extremely well-known in the community. With handsome features, flirtatious and cocky lines, he could get anything he ever wanted. He could even break the law and get away with it, as he had so many times he had lost count. You kept things simple, no servant to god could ever ask for too much. You lived in a tiny apartment, carried on a quiet and peaceful life. You liked gardening and baking and somehow managed to provide for yourself without needing a job, it was the work of god on your side. You were an angel after all.

  
You were lounging on Negan's red leather couch, dressed down in one of his white button up shirts and a pair of cotton panties. It was Negan that insisted you be as comfortable as possible in his home, in the beginning it use to be difficult for him to control his urges, but eventually he caught on. No matter how sexual you seemed, you were always innocent in your doings. Making love and fucking were two completely different things and he knew the difference enough. You never knew the affect that you had on him, not even the idea that what you were doing was wrong. Adam and Eve were born naked, what's wrong with shedding some clothing if it was but your natural form. You were watching the television with Negan, who was wearing a pair of solid red boxers and nothing else. His hairy chest and tan skin revealed under the dimly lit atmosphere of the living room. The flat screen tv spanned the wall and displayed the horrid images of war and panic and the international news that the both of you would watch together.

  
Your fidgeting was becoming an annoyance and you could feel Negan's aggravation heating up to its boiling point. He got so warm when he was enraged or lusty or all of the above. You had even seen his skin turn red a couple of times before, like a blood rush. You flinched when the camera caught sight of an explosion on the news, your eyes began to water, but you couldn't look away. Looking away would make you as bad as the evil that marred this world. You uncrossed your legs for the fiftieth time and pulled them to your stomach, Negan slammed his hand down on the coffee table with a growl.

"The fuck sweetheart, what's your problem today?" You swallowed your agony, not caring for Negan's outburst as must as the destruction on the screen.

"M-May you please change the channel." A tear streamed down your face and Negan sighed, he hunched back in his seat and flipped the channel to something worse. Sex. It was a porn film, the stuff that he subscribed to monthly. You covered your eyes and pushed your face into your knees. "Negan, please." You pleaded, usually he was just as bad as he was today. You didn't know why you bothered spending your time with him, he was a demon and you were an angel, it was unconventional. You had dreams, dreams about evil and good working together in the world and you had always wanted that. The way Negan loved you, it wasn't something that could be faked.

"Just one second, the slut is about to cum."

"Please!" He turned the TV off and threw the remote across the room, your head darted up to him as he stood to his full height and began to pace in between the TV and the table.

"I don't know what your shit is, but I don't think we should be hanging out anymore." He clarified this as he placed his hands on his hips and glared down at you with that furious look of his. You should have known better, but your heart stuttered painfully.

"W-What do you mean?"

"It's fucking pointless, babe, us hanging out. It's nearly the end of the world and god's about to let hell loose, what the fuck are you going to do about it?" You didn't know what you were going to do, but going against the Lord was not even remotely in your mindset.

"I thought you liked spending time with me." It was pathetic, realizing that the only beast you ever spent time with was Negan. The other Angels ridiculed you for it, hanging out with a demon, how could you betray them?

"Doll, I like looking at you. You not only have a pretty face, but you are fuck-able. I figured if I can't fuck you willingly then I can at least get a good view of ya?" His eyes were looking over yaQqaour body now, like a ravenous monster about to feast. You didn't understand.

"Negan, what do you mean? I'm not anything to look at." Simple statements like that made Negan hard, he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Fuck! Just get out my house!" Your eyes widened and your head craned back but you didn't move. He sighed and his expression softened, he stalked over and crouched in front of you. His hands grabbed your smooth thighs and caressed there for a few moments to calm down the moment. "Listen. Angel. With everything that has been going on, it'd be best if we went our separate ways." His expression cracked into a cynical smile, one that you weren't able to see as you looked away. His plan was working.

"But Negan, I like talking to you. I like spending time with you." You cupped his cheek and those beautiful eyes bore into yours. "I know that I shouldn't but I feel you Negan."

"I'm too naughty for you, there are plenty of other angels out there for you to talk to. You don't need a fucking monster." He whispered, but he looked just as entranced as you were. "I want this to happen, I want the world to fucking collapse. What about you?"

"I want everyone to live in harmony, I want Jesus to come down from heaven and save the withered souls."

"Do you see what I'm fucking saying?! We don't think the same!" You were devastated, all these years and he had been thinking this way the entire time.

"Ten years. Ten years we have been going against the ancient transcripts, what they say about good and bad. And I have always believed that and I have always accepted you because I know that not everything has to be so black and white. We don't have to judge one another by different beliefs-"

"I just wanted to watch a girl cum, that's all. It's really the most beautiful thing and you reject it." He was mumbling like he usually does when he doesn't know what to say.

"Negan..."

"Probably have never even had an orgasm before."

"Negan! If you want me to leave, I will go." If he was expecting a fight, he was wrong, he knew how you were always one to go the more peaceful route. Same case here.

"You want to leave?" Negan's eyebrows furrowed as he gazed at you, your expression clouded with confusion.

"You just said you wanted me to go?!"

"I was expecting you to kiss me or something, not agree with it." You couldn't help but feel furious, of course Negan would use your pain to get what he wanted. Why he wanted to kiss you, you weren't exactly sure of. You stood up, pushing him back and stomping away.

"I'm leaving."

"What?!" Negan jumped up and followed after you with hurried steps, he creased his hair back with a swipe of his hand and grinned maniacally at you. It was forced. "Come on, I just want some attention is all. We've been at it for ten years, the end of the world is fucking upon us, don't you think it's time you give into desire." He wiggled his eyebrows at you suggestively, you huffed and shook your head.

"It is against God."

"God leaves you here to suffer and what do you do?! You can't just leave." He became stern, strict as a board as he would whenever rage came fuming in him.

"I'm not here to suffer, I'm here to protect." You unbuttoned his shirt from your body, not paying attention to the way he looked at you.

"You can't fucking leave, I won't let you!" He grabbed your forearm, down to your bra and panties he couldn't contain himself.

"Let go!" You used your strength and his hand flicked off of your arm, you grabbed your dress and threw it over your head. When you looked up, Negan was against you in a flash. He shoved you up against the wall near the deluxe door leading out into the large drive way. His right hand held your shoulder, a grip that pierced your skin as he held you there.

"Fuck angel, I can't have you go." It was a growl that tore through him, something inhuman that scared you to the core. His nose nuzzled into the crook of your neck, sniffing intensely like an animal in heat. His other hand went up to grab your neck, only to be stopped by an invisible force. He groaned as his hand kept fighting against the force, your eyes met his, they were blood red and hungry.

"God is with me, Negan, he won't let you hurt me." Negan had never gotten so close to bruising you before, much less threatening you.

"I just want to have you for myself." He snarled, the grip of his hand on your shoulder was unable to tighten, God was protecting you. "Fuck!" He moved away as if burned, holding both his hands, smoke rose up from them with a sizzling sound.

"Maybe you are right.." You muttered hesitantly, crossing your arms and averting your eyes to the ground. "We aren't meant to get along, be together."

"(Y/N), don't go, come on I was just kidding okay?" You turned away from him and started towards the double doors again. "(Y/N)! Stop!" His hand couldn't reach you as he snatched to grab you again, you were out the door before he could stop you. He stood there, clenched fists at his sides and utter rage burned in him. He turned red, he saw red, he couldn't think about anything but red.

There was only one thing he did when he was angry and irate, one thing that fixed it all, that made him forget. He had been holding off for weeks, he thought that he would get his reward for waiting: an angel to encase in lust and want and turn to darkness. An angel that he could force into being his slave, fuck whenever he wished and make naughty whenever he pleased. He would get what he wanted.

That thing was Sex. 

 

 


	5. Captain Morgan, My Friend - Captain!Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends and you go vacationing on a cruise liner, you meet a strange man at the bar on the first day. Neither of you expect anything serious, but perhaps it was something that was meant to be. All you know is that he calls himself 'Captain'.

    You were supposed to be an everyday vacationer, a young girl looking to travel the world in the safest way possible. Perhaps you were just a little bit more adventurous than your friends, a little more crazy and wild, but nothing out of the ordinary really. Nothing that you could see, that was. You were just sitting with your friends at the bar, your first day on the cruise and things were already so care free and fun. You were propped up on a bar stool sipping rum and coke, the tank you wore was thin and flimsy, something you wouldn't want to wear to your mother's house. You didn't think anything of it, of anything to be honest. You were so pleased with the fact that there was no bills to worry about next week, no American politics to bombard you on this ship, no family members that could reach you, that you didn't care what you did as long as it remained relaxing. You practically were free for these short two weeks and you were going to live it to its fullest.

 

Your friends were absorbed in their weak margaritas and pointless chatter about a group of men across the lounge. You, however, had your eyes on someone much more interesting. A tall and dark and handsome leaning against the counter at the far end of the bar, you had watched him drink an entire bottle of Captain Morgan all on his own. He was much older than the group that your friends had been eyeing and you had mentioned his presence once or twice but... they weren't interested, more for you to have all to yourself. You had been drinking up so that you could muster the courage to face the man, any other time off of this ship you never would have even thought about it. But this was supposed to be your break, you weren't going to let this one slide.

 

He had a sexy crisp of dark and grey hairs around his chin, Hazel eyes narrowed on another empty glass soon to be filled with the orange liquid of straight rum. He was dressed in a white short sleeved-button up shirt and a pair of tan slacks, followed by spotless black shoes. He was definitely rich, but it wasn't the money that drew you in. It was the show of experience and solitude and muscles that attracted you to him. His hair was slicked back really nice, you wanted nothing more than to run your hands through it and make it all messy. The things coursing through your desire made you that more pumped to go and grab him for yourself. You hadn't even recalled what the others were talking about, you hadn't even taken your eyes off of the stranger once since you had caught sight of him.

 

You stalked over with your rum in hand and took a seat right next to him. He stopped mid-gulp and from the corner of his eye he was looking at you. You smiled sheepishly, trying to contain the excitement that your fantasies had brought on.

 

"What do you need, sweetheart? I'm leaving in a couple minutes." You thought about your answer for a second and then your eyes darted to the Captain Morgan. You pointed at it and grinned, holding your drink out happily.

 

"I'm a rum girl. Definitely was a good pick if you were looking for my attention." There was a glint in his eyes and he shrugged, scooting the bottle over so you could pour some to fill the remainder of your half empty crystal.

 

"If you want the bottle you can just take it, I've had enough tonight, ma'am?" You chuckled and shook your head, he didn't seem very amused.

 

"First of all, I can't drink all of that on my own and second of all no need to be so formal, I'm not an old lady." He sighed into a snort, standing up to his full height and arranging his belt.

 

"Oh I can very much see that, baby girl and trust me, I am not the type of guy you want in those panties. Go pick one of those sweet sailor mouths over there..." He pointed in the direction that the boys were in and patted your shoulder. "They look about your age."

 

"B-But..." You were flabbergasted, not that you hadn't been turned down before but you weren't interested in those guys. He turned to leave, but not before you grabbed his arm gently with one hand and pulled him back. "I'm not some little girl ya'know? I came over here because I prefer someone more mature and sophisticated."

 

"Oh yeah..." He smirked and licked his lips, his tone was sarcastic and untrusting. "I'd ruin you, trust me, mess with someone your own age kid." He went to turn again and your grip tightened, eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

 

"If you wanted to be left alone that bad you could have just said something..." You saw the look of  disinterest in his eyes and knew immediately that maybe you just weren't his type. Maybe he wasn't into young woman, maybe woman more his age. You realized his arm and caressed the thick hairs mindlessly for a second before pulling away. "I apologize. Have a good night, sir." You spun back around in your seat and situated yourself as you had before, except this time alone and embarrassed. You poured some more rum for yourself and sat there in silence, quietly wondering how the night would have gone if he had accepted your indirect proposal. It was about two minutes later when you felt a warm body beside you, a hot alcoholic breath in year ear that let off a horrid stench. Your face cringed and you glanced over in disgust, rolling your eyes to find one of the boys from the other table. Not the bones you were expecting to jump tonight.

 

"Hey beautiful," Melting pieces of brown messy hair and a smooth face, definitely not your kind of guy. He was a fuck boy, no doubt about it. He was wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt, board shorts and sandals that revealed perfectly pedicured nails. Fuck boy. "You looking for some company?"

 

"Nope." You replied swiftly, grabbing the nose on your bottle of Morgan and lifting it up with a taut smile. "I have my company right here."

 

"Yeah, but can that company bring you pleasure." He huskily spoke into your ear and it sent unsatisfying chills down your spine. You placed a hand on his chest and shoved him away.

 

"Please go, I really am not interested." 

 

"If you are looking for a good conversation I can give you one, I swim professionally and have multiple awards."

 

"Like any of that fucking matters. Jesus, you are an idiot." You stood up from your seat, took the last droplets of your crystal glass and chugged it down, you grabbed the bottle of Morgan and stumbled out of the lounge and into the open air. It was night, the moon shimmering over the beautiful dark water and reflected light off of the sea. The liquor was starting to get to you, you took a sip of the bottle in your hand and hung against the railing. Your ass perched out, cheeks peeking out from under the extra short-jean shorts. "At least I have you moon," You held the glass up to the stars in the sky and it's great Luna queen. "If only you could say something back."

 

It was a slow movement and soft, large hands grabbed either side of your hips and gently pulled you into a heated bump. You immediately jumped up, the bottle of liquor cascaded from your hand and down the side of the ship. You twirled around and flew face first into a hard chest, arms spiraling around you and pulling you closer. You could smell a mixture of peppermint, cigar, strong cologne, and Captain Morgan. Your eyes gradually ran over miles of thick sheets of muscle before finding violent dark eyes, you had thought they were hazel.

 

"Sorry if I scared ya'." He didn't just scare you, he made you wet... super wet... you wouldn't have minded if he'd just took you right then and there against that railing

 

"Oh no... it's fine." You stepped back, only to be barred by his arms wrapping you in embrace. "Urrrr-uuummm." He laughed, finally releasing you.

 

"Shit don't you sound like a fucking VG247 as it takes off." You awkwardly crossed your arms and fiddled with your thumbs.

 

"Ugh thanks... I guess." You itched the back of your head and averted your eyes down.

 

"It's a boat, babe."

 

"Oh." He leaned against the railing and looked out across the waters with a deep exhale that was strong enough to blow wind over the waves. You looked out at it with him, waiting patiently for his next move, you were a bit shocked that he had came back considering-

 

"I can see why you'd want a more mature guy." He was looking at you, licking his dry lips. You gulped and glanced over at him before shooting your gaze back to the ocean.

 

"Yeah, they are all assholes."

 

"How old are you anyways?"

 

"Twenty-six, just graduated with my masters in biology."

 

"You are fucking kidding me." You smirked and shook your head, he smiled at you. This time he was looking at you with a completely different set of eyes. "Well holy shit, here I was thinking you were some eighteen year old-somethin' that was looking for some old fart to take her virginity." His laughter was husky, yet smooth and delicate, you were desperately attracted to the mere sound of his noises.

 

"You don't look that old, and besides who said I wasn't a virgin?" His eyes blew wider and you giggled shaking your head. "I'm just fucking with you, I'm not."

 

"Oh fuck, don't scare me like that again. That shit is intimate and I am not looking for anything up close and personal at the moment."

 

"Neither am I." It was silent again with the both of you staring off into the view like there was no tomorrow, in your case you wished there wasn't. It was calming and you felt comfortable being near this man, you definitely wished things like this could happen more often.

 

"My boyfriend-

 

"My Wife-" 

 

Both of you began simultaneously until he gestured for you to continue.

 

"Sorry, go ahead."

 

"No you first."

 

"I'm serious, you were saying." His eyebrows raised and you nodded your head in submission, like that was a sign that he wasn't going to give up about it.

 

"My boyfriend died in a motorcycle accident a year ago, I haven't really associated with anyone since." You had never told anyone that before, not that people didn't already know, but you made it appear as if it didn't bother you anymore. In actuality it hurt to think about him, you just wanted to drown your sorrows out with another man and not a vibrator. It had been long enough you needed to move on.

 

"Shit, I'm sorry."

 

"Ive learned to live with it."

 

"How long were you guys together?"

 

"Since senior year of high school, he was waiting to ask me to marry him after I graduated college."

 

"That's sweet, must have been a good guy."

 

"He was. I miss him so much." You remembered moments with him as vivid as if they were yesterday and it was torture talking about him, but happiness at the same time. Happiness from the fact that you had the privilege of being near him. "You were saying."

 

"Yeah uh," He itched the back of his head. "My wife Lucille died about a year ago too, from cancer. Use to come everywhere with me on ships like this, it was like being on a never ending vacation. I thought this might be my last sail, I could settle down somewhere after this and retire." You wondered why he too felt the need to say anything, you respected the fact that he had, unsure if possibly he had mentioned its toll on him to anyone before.

 

"Hmm... I'm sure. She must have been gorgeous. Really lucky woman." You could only imagine, considering that this man was definitely a looker. But you were assuming, you needed to stop doing that.

 

"She was, yeah, she was." It was pregnant again. Silent you mean and then it just immediately popped into your head that you hadn't gotten his name, but maybe that was for the best. You liked being able to talk to a stranger without having to worry about appearances and such. He glanced down at his watch again with a grunt and shook his head before meeting your gaze with those dark eyes. It must have been the moon that had brought something out in them.

 

"I have to go, things to take care of. Need a walk back to your room?" What a gentleman and here you were, going to be on the same ship as him for two whole weeks, exploring the globe.

 

"Nah, I'm fine. It was nice talking to you." You were about to leave when you felt his hand on your shoulder. 

 

"How about we meet here tomorrow night? Same time?" He looked down at his expensive Rolex watch again. "About 9?"

 

"Sounds good to me..." You couldn't help it.

 

"Hey, what's your name?" He smirked and winked at you.

 

"Just call me Captain Morgan, baby, thought you'd known by now." You watched with a smile as he walked away with a quick stride, amused that he too must have been thinking the same as you. Probably better not to tell each other names. Probably better to just keep everything a secret. You weren't so focused on the events of tomorrow morning anymore, rather the events of tomorrow night.


	6. Sinful Situation - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to Negan after his four day sex romp and he finds that he has more power over you than he truly knew.

Five. There were five of them, five whores that he called upon to do as he pleased. They knew what he liked, they knew what he wanted and what turned him on. He would fuck them each in one sitting, bringing them to climax, bringing them to his beck and call. When he was angry they knew what they were in for, they were in for bruises and bites, nail marks harshly on their skin leaving scars. Negan wasn't human, he could last for days if it meant prolonging pleasure.

  

And the night that you both fought he fucked exactly like that, four whole days of nonstop sex. It was monstrous, when finished none of the whores could walk on their own two feet, but that did not stop Negan from dismissing them. They left with a satisfied grace, even the most darkest of Negan's desires could be so fulfilling to a human. The whores worshipped him, pleaded for more even when their bodies could take nothing else. This was what Negan offered you, something far beyond what god could give. You didn't see what he saw, a world where no one was restrained to one specific thing.

 

    Negan was slumped over on his couch, butt naked and nothing to show for the ludicrous amount sex he had just had. His hair was a mess and claw marks from long polished nails decorated his chest, rapidly starting to heal. He had a beer in hand, glaring blankly at the empty tv screen, in the exact same spot you had sat four days earlier. Negan grumbled something to himself in gibberish before a knock came at his door, a frantic series knocks.

 

He lazily came to his feet and stumbled over to the door, still naked, and once at the door he swung it open with a broken groan. The sight before him made him freeze instantly, the beer in his hand fell to the floor with a clash and glass shattered in all directions across the pristine oak floor. His eyes looked over you, bruised and scratched up, the marks faded on your skin and you were shaking. Your hair was in a curly mess, in all directions and tears clumped along your lengthy eyelashes. Negan couldn't control how turned on he was by the sight before him, a broken angel that he could fuck whenever he wanted. 

 

"O-Oh shit..." He hardened immediately, you didn't seem to care for his naked state. As usual you declared that it was natural and magnificent for a creature to be in the nude. You yourself, however, was dressed in a ripped up white blouse and skirt that hardly covered your lower half as it had become shredded.

"I-I need help, Negan. I don't know what happened." Your voice was wavering in strength and your throat was hoarse, Negan knew exactly what happened. It took everything in him not to smirk, he didn't even realize he had the ability to do what he done. He had been thinking about you the entire time that he was fucking those whores, the only reason he even climaxed in the first place. Negan opened his arms and you walked into them pleasing him even more, your head buried into his chest.

   He closed the door behind you, disregarding the glass at his bare feet and he led you to the living room. He placed you down on the couch, one arm wrapped around you and he waited. You looked petrified, completely obliterated and it only satisfied him more. 

 

"Negan, I-I don't know what-" Your throat catches and you tried to take a deep breath. "What did I do to God? Why would he do this to me?"

 

"Do what?"

 

"It felt so..." Your words trailed off and your back against his chest again.

 

"Tell me what happened." He placed a comforting hand on your back, a smug expression of pure happiness. He couldn't have been more pleased to hear that you had quite literally been fucked, that you probably orgasmed by him and he wasn't even present. It was one of the first signs of possession really, he could do anything he wanted to you, but for some reason it was indirect. He had indirectly possessed an angel to feel his every thrust, undergo every mark and cut and ownership of you.

 

"I was just sitting down reading, it was that night I had gotten upset with you and left..." You were so soft and fragile, Negan loved it. "Reading always makes me feel better and I don't know how it happened, but suddenly I felt sick."

 

"Sick, what do you mean?" His eyebrows raised, hoping that he hadn't put something horrible on you.

 

"It was a funny feeling, right here." You grabbed his hand and placed it at the lower portion of your abdomen, above your private area. Negan could feel the soft skin of your belly and his eyes rolled back into his head at your touch. 

 

"What do you think it was?" He tugged his hand away so that he wouldn't do anything stupid, you frowned.

 

"It got worse, but it felt sooo goood." You closed your eyes in shame, Negan grabbed a curl of your hair and twirled it in his fingers. "I've never felt anything like that and the next thing you know, I'm laying in bed. My body was convulsing, there was this-this wet substance coming from between my legs. Near my intimate spot. I didn't know what to do, it didn't end for so long. It was like that for about four days and then it stopped. I felt myself wanting more Negan and I am still wet down there and I don't know what to do. It soaked all of my bed sheets, my pillows. I tried using a towel, but it just keeps coming back-"

 

"Aahhh Fuck, baby, you need to stop." Voice low and baritone in nature, he raised a hand to cup under your chin, the other arm around your neck and he brought your head up to his own. "Can I feel it?"

 

"If you must, the slightest things can set it off. I think I'm wounded." Negan snorted at that, amused at how little his adorable angel knew.

 

"But wounds hurt, you said this felt good." You sighed, your hands cupping Negan's stubbled cheeks.

 

"I think I am being punished for something I said..." You were evading the question, evading the fact that it did feel good and Negan could visually see it.  You removed your forehead and looked away, he drew your head back with pinched fingers so that you were staring at him again.

 

"What did you fucking say?"

 

"It's terrible. It's horrible." You shook your head in denial, he smirked his thumb moving along your jaw. Damn, he really would like to hear some profane things leaving that mouth of yours.

 

"Tell me."

 

"I-I said-" You took a deep breath. "That I couldn't be without you, that I needed you." Negan's lips parted and his eyelids slid over his eyes with pleasure and need.No profane words could match the levity of the ones you just uttered.

 

"That's not bad." He chuckled, his other hand wrapping more firmly around your shoulders so you were level with his chest. His hard on brushed against your thigh and you jumped back with a gasp. "That's very good."

 

"But Negan, there is only one thing I need in my life. That is Our Lord and Savior." You cover your face with your palms and begin to sob, Negan bit his bottom lip, his mind still thinking about touching you between your legs. There was nothing more delicious than the juices that came out of a woman's arousal and he was sure that your juices would be his drug.

 

"Why don't you let me be your Savior for a little while? I'm sure we could..." He nudged you with his nose against her cheek, a pure emitting from his throat. "Figure something out." You nodded your head vigorously, anxious emotions riling in you. 

 

"I don't know anymore, Negan. I don't think we can fix this." 

 

"I don't either, but we can sate it." Husky, with desire and his palm pressed against the flat of your stomach. His other arm was still wrapped around you, you looked up into his eyes. His hand traveled down south, fingers sliding under the hem of your panties, slipping into the moist crevice that resided beneath. His jaw tightened and his teeth clenched, it took everything in his power not grab you and fuck you into oblivion, literally.

 

"Negan, what do you think it is?"

 

"I don't think you are fucking sinning, I think you are a fucking sin." Your legs clamped down on his hand unintentionally when the feeling arose again and you gasped. Your hands latched onto Negan's upper arm and your eyes widened, a tear trickled down your cheek.

 

"Negan, what do I do?"

 

"Want me to show ya?" You nodded your head immediately, all you wanted was to relieve that painful ache that was forced on you. His arm removed itself from your shoulder and the hand between your legs moved back up to your stomach. "Lay back sweetheart." You trusted Negan, no matter how bad he acted he had some good in him. You laid back and spread your legs, Negan's eyes were directly on the soaked part of your underwear.

 

"Negan, what are you going to do?"

 

"Is this what you were feeling?" His finger pressed over a spot on your panties, the fabric imbedding into your soft flesh and he rubbed gently. Your hips jolted up and you moaned uncontrollably, your legs shut tight around his arm. His hand didn't stop moving and you whimpered.

 

"Please stop, it hurts."

 

"Its not pain if it feels good. Everyone experiences this."

 

"Whaaaa-What is it?" You paused completely and Negan's ministrations halted.

 

"It's pleasure, angel, it's what you've been missing out on this entire time." You gazed at him, everything had led up to this moment. You remembered what pleasure he spoke of, when one man and one woman came together where God allowed them to. Were you falling into temptation? Were you wrong for wanting this with Negan? You loved him, did he love you? Would making love be a sin? You saw the look in his eyes, the feeling of your body when he touched you accompanied them. Perhaps sex was not a sin when it was of love.

 

"W-Will..." You went for it, taking a deep breath. God will understand. "Will you make love to me?" All the color drained from Negan's face, he had never been asked a more arousing question, he had never made love before.

 

"Make love?"

 

"Yes, isn't that what sex is? Adam and Eve made love." 

 

"But that was a sin baby doll, ya willing to sin?" You sat up and reached forward to cup Negan's cheek, a slight smile breaking the disaster that you had become from the past four days. Negan felt something, something he had never felt before. His heart swelled along with his cock and his lips quirked up into the most gentle smile he had ever mustered up before.

 

"I'm willing to sin if it means that I'm sinning with you." It was so out of character to hear her say that, Negan felt accomplished that he had finally turned her. For an angel to admit that they would sin, that was the best of all, the greatest feat a Demon could relish in

 

"Oh (Y/N)," He kissed you, felt your lips against his and mouthed himself against them. His tongue slithered between the plush pillows that entered towards your sweet tongue. You tasted delicious, sweet and saturated, a craving that Negan wanted more of. His hand started to move more vigorously and you arched up into him. 

 

"Negan, its feels so-so-" Your mouth hung open and your body fell back into the couch. 

 

"Have you orgasmed yet babe, is that why it hurts?" Negan was so thirsty. The oppurtunity to see the look on your face as climatic pleasure met you was an unbelievably magnificent want.

 

"Orgasm?"

 

"Yes, never heard of one?" Negan chuckled, his lips kissed your cheek, then his head glided down to your exposed belly. "You are what, a century old and you've never heard of an orgasm."

 

"I am ninety years old mind you and no I haven't."

 

"It's given by the source of pleasure on ones body, the source that god gave to both man and woman. You just don't like paying attention to little things, like all of those channels you made me unsubscribe on my network because there was too much 'nakedness'."  This caused you to lift your head and lean up on your elbows. "The sounds they were making, the ones you didn't like: they were good sounds.

 

"So it's not bad?"

 

"Of course not." Negan's tongue swiped across the surface of your soaked underwear, you writhed beneath him.

 

"Oh," You closed your eyes and breathed in through your nose. "Negan..." His fingers worked swiftly, grabbing on the hem of your undergarment and rolling it down your ankle. "Please, keep going." His tongue was quick to meet your now naked sex, your body jolted and you moaned. His teeth gnawed at the supple flesh, tugging and licking gently to draw sweet noises from your lips.

 

"Don't stop!" You demanded sharply, Negan sucked on your clit, biting down again and white flashed before your eyes. Your body tingled, but the coil at your stomach still unbreakable and unsatiable. Your body writhed and his tongue slurped explicitly at your body until you were vibrating with utter, overwhelming goodness. You shook violently, calling out Negan's name with complete surrender. It finished with Negan drinking up the juices leaking from you, your cheeks hinted a blush further red than before and your chest heaved with shame.

 

"Negan, what is this?" He smirked as his lips moved over your sopping pussy, juices coated

his lips and his tongue kept reaching out to taste them. His eyes rolled back and he groaned when your pussy pulsed with need.

 

"You want to know what this is?" He crawled up your body yet again, barring you to the couch and he kissed you. A rush of flavor sailed into the opening of your lips and you moaned, your eyes closed and your hands grabbed Negan's face. His breathing was ragged, his scent engulfing you whole and your body nearly jolted upward with excitement. He held you close to him, his hips starting to rock against your unclothed womanhood. Suddenly you realized that same burning feeling at your center, want and need. "That, sweetheart, is what pleasure tastes like." You were completely curious and it was truly a curious question.

 

"W-What do you taste like?" His eyes narrowed with lust and he placed his hips just so, his hard cock between your folds.

 

"Want to have a try yourself?"

 

"Uh...yes..." He then laid back, your legs entwined, his cock covered in your juices. You sat up, looking at his hard length. 

 

"This feels naughty." You couldn't contain the playful smile that overtook your lips. He grinned smugly and licked his lips.

 

"Tastes naughty too." He patiently for your smiling lips to make contact with the aching head of his member. His head fell back when they finally did, those plush lips so smooth and soft, he nearly came. His stomach tightened and he growled, you pulled away with wide eyes of worry. He refrained from snatching your head and forcing his cock down your throat, as he would have done with any other woman. But you were no mere mortal, you were an angel. The only other entity to ever bring Negan to his knees, literally.

 

"Did I hurt you?"

 

"No." He took a deep breath, a chuckle emitted from his lips. "Uh No." He was about to explode. "Just keep going, angel, keep doing what you are doing."

 

"Do I just..." You watched for his approval as your tongue swept out over the underside of his cock. You could taste the salty and sweet perfection of his dripping pre-cum on your tongue, mixed with your own juices. His fingers caressed into your sculpt, pressing you further with nods of the head and shallow eyes. Your mouth took him in entirely, fingers shakily holding the sides of his long and veiny dick.

 

"You are doing so good, ahhh man I would fucking bottle you up and keep you in my fucking room forever. No other man would ever lay eyes on you again, do you understand?" You shook with some unknown emotion, one that you had never felt before. It burst through you and you wanted more of Negan's words, more of his taste, more of his groans and grows. So you looked on with adoration and pulled your lips away, a string of saliva connecting his cock and your bottom lip. 

 

"Say More Negan, what else would you do to me?" He started to breath heavier, so loud that the entire world could hear it and he was bright red, as red as a tomato.

 

"Oh Fuck I would-" He was thinking of everything that he wanted to do to you, every hole he wanted to fuck or kiss or suck. Everything he wanted from your body and expected from it later. All the nasty things he could use you for and all the sinful things you could do together. He appeared so flustered by your mere question, so you leaned forward slowly to continue and you hadn't even touched him before his hips were jolting upward. White streams of cum came spurting out of his cock with harsh groans emanating from his puffy lips. They landed in your general direction and you innocently opened your mouth to catch some of his cream. Your tongue could taste the saturated sugary and salty combination that was Negan's pleasure. His head fell back as if in exhaustion and he glanced down at you, having never experienced an orgasm quite as hard. You smiled at him fully, closed eyes and all, semen of the devil dripping down your face.

 

He laid there spent and speechless, you took the initiative to crawl up Negan's body and lay against him in affection that you weren't afraid to show anymore and by the way Negan reacted neither did he. You rested your head on his hairy pectoral, your arms wrapping around his sides and you smiled, a moan of satisfaction hummed from your cheeks.

 

"That was so beautiful, Negan, when can we make love. I want to know what that is like next."

 

"Jesus woman..." He groaned, a shocked giggle coming from him. "Give me some time to recuperate." He wrapped his arm around you lazily and closed his eyes. "Boy are you going to be a handful..." You laughed happily, kissing his chest, Negan sighed.

 

Negan had never ever needed to recuperate after a sexual encounter before.

 

Never.


	7. Sinful Situation - Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apocalypse is about to happen and Negan is more than pleased with what he sees. You on the other hand cannot side with him. You end up going your separate ways until God decides for you both.

    Time had passed after Negan and you had finally escalated your relationship. By then it became obvious that the world was coming to its end, chaos was breaking out everywhere. You had told Negan about the life that you were assigned to protect, he pushed it aside for a while until he became jealous that you weren't giving him enough attention. Although you really were, just that Negan was very greedy when it came to you. So eventually he started tagging along when you'd go to watch your own little host prosper. Judith was a beautiful baby, curly blonde locks of hair and blue eyes. You knew she would survive, you saw it in her future. As for her mother, your host, which Negan referred to as 'smokin' milf', she was going to die and it terrified you. Carl didn't deserve that.

 

Many times you had gone into rants about the Grime's family with Negan, things he wouldn't even give a crap about even if it had something to do with you. You still told him because he listened, he just didn't care is all. You were both sitting at a coffee shop, watching from afar as Rick and Lori walked side by side at the park nearby, their friend Shane in tow. Negan was sipping on his favorite cappuccino and you were reading a book. 

 

"Hey ladies." He waved to a passing duo of teenage wonders, blonde hair and soft eyes. They both giggled and gestured back with naughty simpers, leaving out the swinging doors.

 

"Damn if I don't get hard every time I see a pair of fresh virgins walk by."

 

"Negan, you are so profane." You were use to it, a tiny smile formed on your lips.

 

"Are you jealous? Well you shouldn't be..." He gulped down his cappuccino, steam rising up from the cup. "There is no mortal on this planet that can make me as hard as you do. I mean I could probably break steel with the cock that you give me. Just a kiss and you could-" 

 

"Negan." You reprimanded, your cheeks flushed with red at his words. You nudged him with your elbow and he scooted closer with a grin, splaying his arm across the head of the couch behind you.

 

"God, you are so adorable." You looked up and glanced out the window, a bad feeling had turned your stomach. 

 

"Oh no," You were no longer paying attention to Negan, he frowned. 

 

"What the fuck is it?" You placed a hand on his chest to comfort him, even though he didn't need it and you stood up. You walked over to the window and took a deep breath as you watched Rick and Lori together. Negan stood up alongside you, his arm wrapped around your waist.

 

"It's started."

 

"What do you mean?" You turned to Negan and wrapped your arms around his neck.

 

"You know exactly what I mean." Negan sighed, but liked the fact that your body was practically pressed against him now.

 

"Are you scared baby? Is that why you are upset?"

 

"Yeah, I'm scared. The world doesn't deserve this." He immediately pulled away, as if stung by your engraved holiness. He rolled his eyes and then stalked back to his seat, eyes training on the television at the bar. You took your seat beside him, a tear trickling down your cheek and you cuddled up against his side.

 

"I'm going to miss the world." He wrapped his arm around you again and caressed your lower back, the thin material of the dress allowing you to feel the heat of his hand print.

 

"No, baby. It's a fucking New World Order now. Life will continue, but it will be better....

 

 

"NEGAN! What are you doing?!" Your chest was heaving as you watched Negan, the demon of your love hit another being with a baseball bat. He bashed his head in, bruised the man's skin, blood spattering out onto Negan's white shirt and dark blue jeans. You held a hand to your mouth and looked away in horror, shaking and trembling, with blood red droplets marring the lacy white fabric of your dress. He swatted the bat out to relieve it of the clumps of brain matter and sticky skin before he turned to you. He smirked with those illumines dark eyes of his, the ones you loved so much, the ones made for seducing and killing.

 

"He was looking at ya wrong, angel. I can't just allow that."

 

"Negan Stop. It's not our job to interfere." 

 

"Wrong." His voice was ferocious now, unsettled by your words and he pointed the bat at you. "You of all people know that I am not no fucking angel, I can interfere as much as I like."

 

"But this Negan, this is horrific. I can't participate in this, I have to go help someone. I have to go save Lori."

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

 

"It's my job to protect her and Judith!" He didn't seem to understand how petrified this made you and to believe that god had allowed this was heart wrenching. "You stupid asshole!" Your eyes widened and a hand slapped over your mouth, Negan paused in shock for a moment before he started to grin.

 

"Oh sweet cheeks, I don't think I have ever been so proud of you... kind of turns me on..." He stepped closer to you, chaos still erupting around you both in fire and shambles. Stores being robbed, people being beaten and the undead mindlessly walking back and forth. You looked away from him, unable to look into his eyes. You were wrong. He had no good in him. Negan grabbed your chin and forced you to draw your gaze back in his direction. "We can be so powerful together. The Devil promised this, he gave us this opportunity. We can be King and Queen of everything, make everyone get on their fucking knees for us and worship us."

 

"No. I-I will-will not." You stuttered, shaking heavily from the trauma of it all. Your heart clenched at the stench of death, at the sight of pain and suffering. These things fueled Negan, made him stronger and they only did the opposite for you.

 

"Come on..." He was seducing you, pulling you in and part of it was working. He leaned down, his nose brushing against your own and his tongue reaching out for your lips. "Remember the first time we ever fucked, you knew it was a sin but you it felt good so you did it anyways?" Your head shook from side to side in protest, somehow your body still reacting to his temptations.

 

"I did it because I love you." His eyebrows furrowed, eyes boring into yours. Before then he had never wanted to accept love, before he looked into your eyes as you said that and told him that you needed him. Before he used you to sate his own desires and you alone, but never had he been so pleased to find that there was always more to it than lust. He was drained of his amusement, thinking on the words that you had said and processing them. He didn't want to love, he was demon, he couldn't. But there was something, something in his heart that made it start to beat whenever he was looking at you. 

 

"Then if you loved me you would do this. You would come with me and you would help me put all of these weak motherfuckers in their places." Your eyes gradually began to flutter shut and you imagined what it would be like to give yourself completely to Negan. Never like before where it would simply be of body, but of spirit, if Negan could have your spirit. Until you reminded yourself of the screams and of the ruin and how it destroyed you, how you were surrounded by it. The things that he wanted. You stumbled away with tears beading in your eyes and you said,

 

"If you loved me..." His lips parted slightly and eyes narrowed, his head cocked to the side as he waited for you to continue. "You would have wanted this chaos to end. If you loved me, you would have realized that the end of the world and the end of good people... becomes the end of me..." Negan didn't love you and instead he watched as you ran off into the crowds of frantic mortals, his bat hanging loosely in his hand. But then he started to smirk, despite his own true feelings....

 

 

Father Martin knew you were an angel, he had confronted you about it in the most indirect way. You were playing with Judith, playing and rolling around on the carpet of Rick's home at Alexandria and Father Martin walked in. He was looking for Olivia and when you smiled at him with a giggle you informed him that she was at the commissary. Father Martin took this information, but he did not leave as you went back to playing with the young child. He watched for a short while and then interrupted again.

 

"You my dear bring me hope."

 

"Hope of what?" You gazed at him curiously.

 

"Hope that this is not the end. No indeed, it is not. Why else would god send such beautiful beings to protect our future." Your smile gradually fell, but your happiness did not. Father Martin left after that. From then on, you knew that the looks he would give you were asking for your guidance and you would give it to him. When he was feeling faithless, he went to you. When he was feeling sad, he went to you. Unsure, he went to you. The man was amazing and you truly saw him as a man of god, a defender of your kind and your existence.

 

You had seen the struggles of the group around you, of Rick and Carl and Daryl and Sasha and Rosita and Abe and Glenn and Michonne and Maggie. You had seen what they had fought for and you had been with them every step of the way. You had been there to help them and foresee that they lived long lives. Things had been good for you and even if the undead were still walking mindlessly around, you noticed that this great legion of individuals would never have found each other otherwise. They were a family. So perhaps God had his own way of creating beauty from destruction.

 

It wasn't until early summer that you started to feel sick, Father Martin was worried for you and had wondered aloud if god had given you a short time on earth, but you knew it was because someone was about to die. And soon after that about a week later, Abraham and Glenn did not return with the others. Rick was shellshocked and Maggie and Sasha had to leave for Hilltop to safety. You had warned Rick about violence, about killing that outpost of men in their sleep. And then Rick said his name: Rick said the name of the man that murdered your friends and yet again, ruined your happiness.

 

"Negan." It was the worst thing you could have heard, the worst thing you could have known. When you saw him, he had accomplished his goal. He was a king with five wives and bent over servants. A man who had made the kindest and greatest family you had ever known, fall to their knees. You still warned Rick against being violent, you hid yourself away during Negan's visits and told Rick to follow command. Rick did as you asked, but only for a short while did he listen. He became aggravated. Olivia died. Spencer did too. Rick was so lost in his rage that he had began forming a plan, a plan to fight Negan. You needed to end this.

 

The day that Negan came back you had finally stepped forward. Rick was prepared for a war, but Negan had already gotten the upper hand and Rick had no power over him. So you stepped out of the gates and stood there, Negan looked in your direction the frustration dropping from his expression immediately.

 

"I fucking knew you'd be around. I just knew it. With that kid Carl and fucking Rick, of course, I had a feeling you'd be here."

 

"Please stop this Negan." He wasn't wearing sunglasses anymore and his eyes were void of those fiery orbs that you had missed, but now they were your nightmares.

 

"You haven't noticed yet have you. We are living this with them now." Everyone else was confused, Rick even more so that you had already known the man that had stuck a giant hole in his life. 

 

"Noticed what? What do you mean? You can stop all of this." 

 

"We aren't fucking Angels and Demons anymore, baby." He stepped closer to you, looking as handsome as the day you had first met. He grinned.

 

"They made us mortals, they made us human like them." Your eyebrows furrowed at his utterance, the world had stopped around you and you did not know what to say. Perhaps that is why you were feeling sick the other day, why you couldn't see the future like you once had and feel that mental connection to god.

 

"What do you mean?" Negan took another step forward, his eyes were soft and his features were slick. He reached his bare hand out and grabbed your own, he was close enough to press against you. He leaned down until his lips were directly next to your ear.

 

"We fell in love, so they made us human." You stood there in shock, realizing that you had fallen in love with Negan before this fiasco. And perhaps you did still love him, the Negan that you knew to be playful and joking. But only that would have entailed that... "I've missed you." You looked into his eyes, your breath hitched at his words. "And I love you."

 

"Negan-"

 

"I did all of this so that I could find you and now I want you back."

 

"You did-" He had killed, he had scoured the earth for you. He had actively searched for the Grimes family, he had actively searched for you because he needed you. 

 

"I will leave them all be, never mess with Rick again. All you have to say is 'yes'." You glanced up over your shoulder at Rick, standing on the look out of the gate and he was glaring down at you. If Negan left with you, Rick would still fight, Rick still would want revenge.

 

"Would you give up your leadership? Would you run away with me?" You whispered back as you averted your gaze to Negan again. Negan simpered at youwith a hopeful outlook.

 

"Yes. I would give it all up to have you back." Negan was so willing to accept, as if this was a dream, as if he wasn't the demonic entity that had tried to consume you only a short time ago. You had to admit to yourself that he was truly all you ever had, that you loved him and that you liked having those amazing dreams about him. Not the nightmares. The dreams. Where the two of you would walk off into the sunset, all on your own, together.

 

"Then yes, I say yes." You wrapped your arms around his neck and closed your eyes, you sniffed at the red scarf around his neck. That was quite a familiar scarf. Kind of like the one you wore to your second meeting with him and it smelled just like him, so good.

 

But it was a lie. Negan was always good at telling lies, but it was a great lie....

 

"What are you fucking thinking about, angel?" You shot up from your book to find Negan sitting next to you again with that cup of cappuccino in hand. "You've been staring at the same page for a whole hour." You forced a smile and shook your head.

 

"Nah, it's nothing."

 

"Oh don't be fucking coy with me." He scooted closer, those teenage girls passed by again as if dejavu, but he did not wave or smirk at them this time.

 

"Okay," You shyly began, he licked his lips in anticipation. "I was thinking about us." You closed your book and rested it on your lap, Negan leaned down and grinned smugly.

 

"You were thinking about my cock in your tight pussy weren't you?"

 

"No..." You giggled, cheeks heating up with playful shame. He licked his lips and he closed his eyes, the corner of his forehead connecting with yours. "I was thinking about how much I love you." That caused him to tense up and he picked his head up to look at you again this time with a serious expression. You smiled at him sheepishly and bit your bottom lip, scooting in closer to lay on the inside of his arm. Your lips were closer and Negan's head was craned down towards you as he stared into your eyes.

 

"Fuck... I think..." He released a shaky breath before he began to smile, no longer searching for the rest of his sentence. "I love you too." You laughed, not worried about the Grime's family anymore, you didn't need their drama. You wouldn't be an angel any longer, they were going to be fine, they didn't need a protector. You were going to be human, with Negan.

 

Being Human was going to be nice.


	8. Captain Morgan, My Friend - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up not showing at the balcony and the Captain goes looking for you.

The next day you threw on a red bikini and lounged around on the quarter deck, swimming around and enjoying yourself utterly and completely. Still you could not get Mr. Captain Morgan out of your mind and you had found yourself constantly looking for him on the ship. Later that night you stayed in the room while your friends went to the bar. Technically you were supposed to meet him at the bar at 9, but you weren't feeling so well and decided to stay in your room. In all truth you were worried he was drunk the night before and that he wouldn't show up. It wasn't too far from logical, he seemed quite sober but he had drunk a lot and originally he knew you were just looking for a meaningless fuck from a guy that you were definitely attracted to. Somehow it felt like it had become more, but that was something you wanted to forget. You had told him things that you wouldn't have told anybody and you didn't know why.

 

You wanted to go see him, you had been looking forward to it all day, but you were more sober now and your confidence had drained. Your confidence had drained to such an extent that you had ended up in bed wearing an extra large sweater and underwear. You were curled up on the silk white covers, sad that you weren't going and anxious that you might. An hour after 9 and you sighed, he probably wouldn't even be there anymore at this point. Maybe he found another woman to spend his time with. You turned off all of the lights and settled back in bed to sleep, your head plopped down on the pillow and exhaustion overtaking you.

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

 

You sighed, one of the girls must have forgotten the key card. You jumped up from bed with a grunt and trotted lazily to the door. Upon opening it a gasp escaped your lips and you remained frozen, stunned at the sight before you.

 

"C-Captain Morgan..." It was the first thing that came to your head. Because he was standing there. Right in front of you and that was the only name you knew. He was dressed in a long sleeved white button up shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. In one hand he was holding rum, in the other a bouquet of flowers. Your jaw dropped at how classy he was, you never expected any man to show up nicely dressed to the woman that had rudley not shown up to their practical date at all.

 

"I asked your friends where I would find you, they told me here and then they said that we had about an hour before they'd be up." His voice was gruff and his eyes were like crescent moons boring into your soul.

 

"I-I'm sorry... I just..."

 

"Don't think anything of it." His eyes trailed down your body, not much form with the grey sweater covering it all. It ended above the hem of your pink underwear, where his eyes paused for a short while before they reached back up to your gaze. "Can I come in?"

 

"Yes... please..." You stepped aside in shame as he stalked in, he placed the rum on a table and the flowers. He put his hands on his hips and glanced around your suite with your friends. They were three rooms all connected to one another through single doors, yours being at the end. It was large, crimson red painted walls and a beautiful en suite.

 

"This is expensive stuff. Who is paying for it all?"

 

"I am." You shrugged and swayed from side to side before finding your attention on the flowers. They were red roses and for a moment you wondered where he would have gotten them on a cruise ship. You walked past Negan and grabbed the flowers, lifting them up to smell them. "I saved, but it definitely took a toll on me."

 

"Your friends ain't helping?"

 

"Kind of. I mean, Sherry is paying for all of our drinks and food for the next two weeks. I merely had to worry about the tickets."

 

"That's thousands of dollars. Pretty expensive, no matter how much your friends are pitchin' in on the side." He was staring intently at you when you turned around, your nose was buried in the flowers and your eyes shyly peaking up from behind them. 

 

"It's worth it I think."

 

"I'm sure." He replied smoothly, clearing his throat and taking a step forward. You backed away into the table, a shaky breathe exhaling from your smooth lips, he was looking at your lips.

 

"Hey uh..." You pulled the flowers away and forced a smile. "Where did you get... um..." He was directly in front of you, you could feel the heat of his body engulfing you and warming what was exposed, including your cheeks. His jaw tightened and his hands slowly rose up to grab your hips gently, finally closing the distance between your bodies. "These?" You finished with a gulp, he smiled softly.

 

"(Y/N), you really are beautiful aren't you?"

 

"Oh I uh-" You couldn't maintain your composure, you were lost in his proximity, trapped under his heated breath.

 

"And your undies are fantastic. I think pink just became my favorite color." You snorted, then started simpering like a school girl and giggling like a hyena.

 

"I got them at a convenient store so..." You wanted to smack yourself, that had to have been the least sexiest thing you could ever say.

 

"Oh yeah? Well they look very convenient." Good save, Captain.

 

"Uhhh..." You cocked your head at him and he grinned wider. "Thanks I guess." You had no time to react, the tension was unbelievable and you were happy that was there to break it. He slammed his lips against you, there was nothing cute about it. It was just his sloppy wet tongue and your own mixing together, obscene slurping noises and open mouths: A complete mess that you were not use to in the slightest. That didn't mean you didn't like it. It was hot and you couldn't help but admit that you were starting to get really heated. Scratch that, you were burning for him. 

   Your hands rubbed over the fabric of his shirt, scrambling for the buttons and gradually pulling them apart. One by one, his shirt opened to reveal a forest of black and thick chest hairs that were soft and unbelievably turning you on. His shirt sprung open and you were peeling it from his body, growing more and more focused on your task and less aware of the room itself. You grabbed his biceps and squeezed them, jumping up and wrapping your legs tightly around his waist. A movement he did not expect and he was stumbling back onto the floor with a grunt, but he kept going.

 

He flipped you over onto your back, his tongue leaving your lips to condemn the flesh of your skin at the back of your ear. 

 

"Oh Captain..." You muttered under a bated breath, clinging to him as if he was your last. Your hands pressed around and get the bulging muscles of his shoulders, down the curvature of his back to the magnificent arch. His hips started grinding against you, your body shaking and mouth falling open in desire. The bulge of his dick rubbed furiously against the spot between your legs, you were writhing and moaning beneath him. You whimpered, yours fingers tugging at his hair and his hands began creeping up under your sweater. 

 

You were so hot at this point, your body having a mind of its own, meeting his thrusts. The moment was pure anxiousness and exhilaration. He lifted your sweater, his tongue working down your chest towards yours breasts, his hand replacing the bulge of his jeans. His tongue suckled and nipped at the nubs on your chest, cupping and gently clutching in his large hand. Those hands were teetering you over the edge, forcing you that much further into a mind blowing orgasm. The hand working between your legs had sneaked two fingers under your panty line, those two fingers scooping out the juices of your pussy and flicking your clit.

 

"Please! Oh god please!" He growled at your plead, those fingers ripping your underwear down and tossing them to the side. All you could think of was the feel of the rug burn at your back, his heavy body on you, and his bulge now moving against your unclothed womanhood. You were soaking the front of his jeans, darkening the blue thread with your want and need. Your fingers ran around his neck and down his chest, unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying them down just enough to show off the well-endowed bump inside his boxer briefs.

 

"Such a good little girl, huh? So fucking good." His voice was beastly, his lips engulfing the bottom of your ear and nibbling on it. "Come on baby, cum for me, cum for daddy." His hips were still moving and it seemed like it had occurred so frantically and quick that you couldn't even determine what was going on before it was over. Your back arched and you were practically screaming for him, your nails dug into his back as you fell desperately over the edge.

 

As you were cumming, he slid his boxers down and shoved his hard cock into you, groaning as your walls sucked in his length. He began to thrust, not even giving you time to recuperate, kissing everywhere and everything. He slid in and out of you with such ease, your soaking cunt aiding the speed of his movements. Your legs tightened around his uncontrollably, his thrusts starting to slow and he pressed his forehead to yours. Your tongue reached out for his lips, soon inviting a challenge that he had won in seconds. Your palms slapped down on his partially covered ass, feeling the taut muscles as he moved inside of your body.

 

"Tell me your name, I want to know your name." It was all you could muster, technically he had found out yours after talking to your friends so it would only be fair. But you weren't thinking about fair, you were thinking about the man that was fucking you. You wanted to know the name of the man that you might never see again, the one that had managed to imbed himself in your sex life for the next million years. That was how good he was. He was a sex God and the least you could know is his name.

 

"Negan, my name is Negan." He groaned out, eyes sliding shut as your pussy trembled.

 

"Negan..." You breathed out, his thrusts penetrating you to the core. You pulled him closer and kissed his lips, intimately looking into his eyes as he brought you to your second climax. You kept saying his name, telling him how amazing he was, how amazing his cock was. You came for the third time after that, milking his member with every tremor and every pulse. He laid there on you, pecking your lips and sucking your tongue and breathless asking you for air. It was like you were his oxygen and he could get enough of you. When the both of you calmed yourselves there was a hard knock at the door. As you looked upside down, he glanced up and the company at the door was none other than your friends.

 

Sherry was grinning as she leaned against the doorway, Amber stood off to the side chewing her gum and Teresa stared with wide eyes. You turned the most delightful shade of red, Negan pulling out of you and sitting back on his knees.

 

"Well, I'm happy we decided to come back early." Sherry stated, Teresa chuckled and shook her head. Amber waved at Negan and stepped into the room.

 

"Hey Captain."

 

"Hey girls, uh-" You jumped up and grabbed the covers on your bed to cover yourself, a soreness was rumbling between your legs with red marks running down your back from carpet burns.

 

"Can you guys give us some privacy... I mean, you knew that we were going to be-"

 

"Don't be such a drag, (Y/N). You deserved this, it's been forever since you last got laid. Be happy with what we gave you." Amber stated dryly, before disappearing into one of the doors that led to her room.

 

"Left your money at the bar, Captain." Sherry held out a wad of cash, your breath catching as things started to click in your head. Negan frowned, he stood up and tucked himself back into his pants zipping them back up. They hung loosely on his hips, he walked over to Sherry and grabbed the money, hesitantly bundling it into his back pocket. You were speechless. Heartbroken. Depressed. Angry. Sherry winked at Negan as she passed to go to her own room through Amber's, Teresa following behind with a smile on her lips. The door closed shut behind them with an audible click that caused you to tense up. You stared at the floor, dumbfounded at what had just been uncovered before you. Negan stood in front of you, ashamed and at a loss.

 

"(Y/N)?"

 

"They paid you?" Your eyes trailed up Negan's body, a heat fired in your belly that you suppressed out of sorrow as your eyes met his.

 

"They did." He cleared his throat and shrugged. "But it wasn't like I didn't want to be here. They were offering money so I figured, why not?"

 

"You took the money. You took the money and then fucked me. You were paid to do it."

 

"To be fair it wasn't until tonight, yesterday was completely different."

 

"They asked you to do it tonight?"

 

"Yeah, but I was looking for you anyways because you never showed up to the balcony. They just paid me to make sure I did a good job and made you happy." He acted like it wasn't a big deal, like he hadn't just accepted money to fuck you.

 

"Just leave."

 

"You don't want to uh... I was hoping to stay tonight. I am not working so-"

 

"Working?" What was he some paid manwhore? He cocked his head at you, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Yeah, I'm captain, remember?" You didn't remember that at all. That was supposed to be a joke, not real.

 

"You were joking with me, right? I didn't think you were serious." Negan craned his head back and leaned to the side. 

 

"What do you mean you thought I was fucking joking?"

 

"Captain Morgan, you told me to call you Captain Morgan. I thought you were fucking with me." You just fucked the Captain of this cruise ship?! That's even worse than fucking some guy who was pretending to be your Captain.

 

"Sweetheart, how could you not know? I am pretty sure I shake everyone's hand as they board the ship."

 

"Oh shit..." How could you not remember? You were looking down because you were shy, remember that? "I wasn't looking at you, I didn't know."

 

"So you are fucking telling me you approached me last night without any knowledge of me being the Captain?"

 

"Why would you think I would do that?!" You felt so offended. So utterly stupid to believe that a guy like him would actually want you.

 

"That's why I accepted the fucking money in the first place, I didn't think it was a big deal. They said your birthday was tomorrow-"

 

"Get out!"

 

"What did I do wrong?" He obviously didn't want to leave. "I'm so confused. I didn't hurt you or anything."

 

"First of all you assume i'm just one of those girls that comes after you for a fuck and then you accept money from Sherry telling you to make sure that I am quit properly fucked. That's basically being paid to fuck me-"

 

"Now wait a second, I understand you are upset but-" You interrupted him, fists clenching on the covers in frustration.

 

"I feel wrong, I'm sure you've fucked tons of women but I'm not-"

 

"Look I would have done it either way, I like you." There was a brief silence where you didn't know what to say or do. You didn't want your vacation to be this complicated, you didn't want any of this. "You are the only girl I have had sex with since my wife died and it was amazing being near you-"

 

"Go away. Just please, go." You held the covers tightly to your body, wanting nothing more than to pull him back to bed and cuddle him. He picked up his shirt and tightened his pants before moving to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and paused, why would he pause, looking over his shoulder at your hunched over form.

 

"I'm sorry about tonight. I would like to see you again, but I understand if you don't want to. Goodnight." 

 

"Night." When the door closed behind him, you plopped down into bed and sighed. You missed him already.


	9. Lucille Just Loves You - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been with Negan since the beginning, the very beginning. In that Hospital, standing alongside him as he watched his wife die, helping Lucille until the end. Until her end. Years pass and Negan is more connected with you than he is with anyone else. You love him, but you never know how he feels until one night he confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the prompts that I feel I can turn into a full fledged story, but I am just going to keep it in three.

 

In the beginning it seemed like a flash, like an instantaneous knockout and you didn't know what was going on. You were a nurse, doing your job and helping patients as they walked in by the dozens. Then the other nurses started to leave, one by one they would quit in the middle of their shifts, doctors too. Some of the patients having to be locked in their rooms. Then we stopped taking patients, the hospital began closing down and you wondered how people were going to get medical attention if the only help they could get was gone. You had no family to find, nowhere to go, no real reason to leave the confines of the hospital.

There was one man who wouldn't leave no matter how many people came running past his door, telling him that things were getting worse. His wife had cancer. So you stayed. He was shocked to find you taking care of her, while everybody fled for their own wellbeing. You couldn't think of anything else to do, so you stayed and talked with Negan and Lucille. Those were their names. They were married and his wife had cancer. You knew she wasn't going to make it, there was nothing you could do, but you didn't tell Negan.

The hospital was desolate when she turned, you were down the hall and the only thing you could hear was Negan's boisterous yell. He back peddled quickly out of his room in shock, wide eyes and all.

"Shit! Shit!" You had ran over as fast as possible, only to find a weakened Lucille crawling across the floor. All life had fled from her eyes, she was snapping her teeth at the air, reaching out for both Negan and you.

"No..." You covered your mouth and shook your head in disbelief, tears flooded your eyes. Not even death was a vacation from the terror that was going on in the world. "That's impossible, it's..."

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Negan was breathing heavily, his hands holding either side of his head and he paced. "Lucille, my Lucille, she's fucking gone." He was crying, not heavily, but in a way that was of shock and sorrow. You tightened up, your chest heaving as you grabbed a scalpel from the counter.

"We have to kill it."

"Kill IT?!" He turned on his heels and glared at you with furious eyes, you shrunk back in your state and leaned into the counter for balance. Lucille was exiting the hospital room at a gradual pace, grunts and growls emanating from her mouth. "That IT is my fucking wife."

"Negan, she's dead. That isn't your wife, that's a fucking monster. You've seen the television, she's one of them now."

"No, no, NO!" He kicked the wall, thrashed around for a bit before calming down and sitting back into the floor. Lucille started crawling towards him, through his sobbing, he looked up at her and saw the death in her eyes.

"Do you want to do it?" You asked breathlessly, you had never killed anything before not even a fly. You didn't even know where to hit and it would be bloody, it would be terrifying for you. Something you'd never forget.

"Yeah..." He stood up, not breaking eye contact with the dead crawling corpse, he held his hand out to you. Where you hesitantly placed the scalpel in his hand, he stood there staring at it as it got closer. You didn't want to pressure him into killing the monster that looked exactly like his wife. You began sobbing, crying into your sleeve, but Negan still hadn't done it yet. "Shit! Fuck! I can't do it!" He whimpered, so you did the most terrifying and kindest thing you had ever done in your life. You jumped over Lucille's body, grabbed the scalpel from Negan's hand and you crouched down. You stabbed the surgical tool into the center of her forehead and as if stun by fire, you jolted back and turned away.

It was silent as you stood there for the longest time, your arms wrapped around you as you shook and cried. Your eyes were closed tight and you kept muttering to yourself how you wished you were a child again, at home with your mother and your dog, waiting on the carpet for your dad to get back home. Then you felt larger arm's engulf you in embrace and pull you into a firm chest. Negan was crying too. You both cried together, standing there without any purpose or knowledge of what to do next.

"It's okay, she's free now." He whispered in your ear. "She's free. Thank you." He knew that he would have never been able to do what you did, he never would have been able to kill Lucille. He held you there for so long and neither of you said a word, until you pulled away and wiped your tears. Your hands were shaking as you turned to face him.

"Will you stay with me?" He knew exactly what you meant, you wouldn't survive out there all on your own. A cute petite girl like yourself would literally get eaten alive. He nodded his head, wiping his own pain away and sniffling.

"Of course. We stick together from here on out, okay?"

"Okay." Neither of you really had an idea of how bad it had gotten until you left the hospital, how the stench of death and savage terror had overtaken the city. You both went to Negan's house and collected a couple of things. You insisted that your house had absolutely nothing to survive with because you were practically poor and you had no personal items that you felt were necessary to keep with you. Negan grabbed himself a baseball bat and a bag full of medicines and waters and food. He let you change into Lucille's clothes and gave you your own survival pack, fit with everything you needed, including womanly things.

From then on you two were inseparable, nothing could take either of you down. For months you both devised plans to scavenge food markets and houses in safety. You had a schedule to uphold and a map to take you in the direction you were going. Danger was always around you, consuming you both, but keeping you on your toes. Negan protected you as much as you protected him and it was the closest you had ever been to another human being. He constantly made jokes and lifted your spirits, flirting with you from time to time and telling you how beautiful you were. You could see it was still hard for him, it was just as hard for you. You both would sleep near one another, sometimes in each other's arms because the nightmares were too intense.

You were there the night Lucille was born again, it was around a fire and the dinner selection that night was tuna. He was blankly staring into the flames, before then having found a pile of wire he had placed beside him. You watched idly from the side as he began wrapping his bat in the wire, muttering things to himself that you had never heard him say prior to that night. So you said something. You killed the giant elephant at the corner of your shared campsite.

"You should name it." His eyes darted to yours, tears brimming the edges from his intense reverie into the past few months, as if he had completely forgotten you were there. The night sky was blooming above the two of you, forest surrounding you and stars brightening your path towards the north. You would be the only one to know about this night. He didn't know what you meant when you said to name it so you scooted closer and took the bat from him, helping him wrap it in the barbed wire. "Name it after her. So she's always there with us, protecting us and giving us strength." He paused at your suggestion and gulped audibly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm a hundred percent positive. This might sound weird but I use to have a necklace that belonged to my sister before she died. When she did, I named it after her and would keep it above my shelf by my bed. I would go to sleep every night and whisper to her how much I cared about her and how much I missed her."

"I don't think that's weird." You finished wrapping the bat expertly and passed it to Negan with a tiny smile.

"All done."

"Lucille." He said as he looked down at the bat with admiration and respect, he glanced up at you and returned the smile. "Thank you."

"She looks beautiful."

"She does." His smile formed into a strong grin, he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you into his body. You will never forget that night, because things started to change after that. Negan and you found another group, at first you were afraid to join anyone else but Negan had convinced you that it was better that way. For months and months the both of you prospered with them, they considered you two an asset. Until things got bloody and the leader had tried to rape you when you were bathing in the river. Negan saved you and brought the little fucker in front of the others, bashing his head in with Lucille. Nobody ever questioned after that, he became leader.

You found a factory to reside at, the group began growing and growing until you could consider yourselves a faction. Negan called you all the saviors and everyone was expected to call themselves 'Negan', everyone except for you. It had been three years by then, three years since you had killed Lucille. Negan and you had constructed a point system, appointed a man named Simon to take the reigns when you weren't there, and things were going smoothly. Then Negan found a wife, her name was Sherry and you hated her guts more than anyone else in the Sanctuary. She was already married and Negan had offered her to become his slut so that Dwight could live, so that her husband wouldn't suffer punishment.

After that Negan and you became less and less closer. He didn't allow you to sleep in the same bed as him anymore, gave you a separate room and didn't even ask if you had wanted one. You had trouble sleeping because of it, the nightmares grew worse and things became miserable for you. But Negan kept asking women to be his wife, the ones who didn't work very hard at the Sanctuary and didn't have enough points to get what they needed. It ended with five, or at least you hoped it did.

The wives hated you, they hated that Negan always had to have you near him and that he gave you special privileges that no one else at the Sanctuary had. You could walk into Negan's room at any time and bother him about anything, you could hold Lucille and swing her around, use Negan's en suite, take naps in his bed, read his books, eat his food, lounge at his desk, and order people around. Everyone practically treated you like a second Negan. Simon took orders from you, Dwight took orders from you, Fat Joe too. You were in charge of everything when Negan wasn't around, but more than likely you were always at his side. He would ask for your advice all the time, allow you to argue with him and had even let you hit him a couple of times. But perhaps the one thing that made the wives more jealous than anything else, it was that you always carried precedence over them. Even if Negan had stopped letting you sleep with him, the two you were the living dynamic duo.

"IM SO SORRY! PLEASE STOP HITTING ME!! I WONT DO IT AGAIN!"

"I don't fucking know dude, you don't look so fucking sorry to me, what do you think doll?"

"Nope, could use some more kisses."

Every. Single. Time. Even if it was the simplest thing, Negan would stop whatever he was doing to listen to you.

"Hey doll, I'm kind of busy here fucking Sherry, is it important?"

"Yes, it's important."

"Sorry, Sherry. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

And after all of these years, after all of this time you had spent with him, you came to realize that you loved him desperately. That was why you got jealous whenever he kissed one of his wives and worried whenever he matched himself up with an opponent who seemed so much more powerful. You missed feeling his warmth at night, sleeping by the campfire, listening to his voice as he told stories to you about his old life. You were happy with what you had now, but upset that you couldn't have more. He thought of you as a sister or a friend, not a soul mate, never a soul mate.

It was a late night for you again, the nightmares were keeping you awake so you fled to the kitchen to catch a midnight snack. You didn't think that you were going to find anyone there, so you remained in your flimsy attire. You were dressed in a black tank top and navy blue shorts that were hardly anything that covered your legs. When you entered the kitchen, Negan was sitting at the table in his grey boxers with a glass of scotch in hand. He sleepily lifted his gaze up to you and smiled softly.

"It's a little past your bedtime, sweetcheeks."

"Please don't call me that." You giggled as you traipsed over to one of the cabinets and opened it to scavenge for some food.

"What? You don't like my pet name? Pet names are cool."

"Oh yeah," You pulled a loaf of bread from the cabinet, a jar of pickles, mustard, and a can of mangoes. "So what if I started calling you McDick."

"I wouldn't mind that." He snorted, taking a sip of his glass. "You could call me anything and I'd still find it cute."

"Vagina?" You slapped two pieces of bread on the counter.

"Sure." You opened the pickle jar and started placing the sliced pickles on your sandwich.

"Fuckface?" You squirted some mustard on a slice of bread.

"Yep." Placed the two pieces of bread together.

"Fuckboy?" You grabbed the sandwich carelessly with the mangoes, pulled a spoon from the stack on the counter and went to the table.

"Is that the best you've got because I thought I had taught you better."

"Okay, how about..." You took a bit of the sandwich and sat back in deep thought. "Coach AnusFuck." You said in between chews, your little nickname caused him to grin.

"I like that one."

"So be it, then that's your pet name."

"Well thank you, I'm flattered you put so much effort into it." You shrugged, enjoying the disgusting but delicious nature of your midnight dish. You put your sandwich down and opened the can of mangoes, sitting the metal top onto the table. "What the fuck are you even doing? Mangos and Pickles that's a fucking disgrace."

"I'm fucking hungry."

"Are you on that time of the fucking month, because it is about that fucking time for you."

"Negan." You rolled your eyes and grabbed the spoon, digging into the juicy orange flesh inside the container. Negan grabbed your sandwich obnoxiously and took a huge bite out of the side, nodding his head as he absorbed the taste.

"Not bad." He licked his fingers as he put the sandwich back down and drunk from his scotch. It was silent, all that could be heard were your chomping jaws and his throaty gargles from the drink. "Can I confess something?"

"Anything Negan, you know that."

"I can't sleep when you aren't around." That took you completely off guard, you stopped chewing and dropped the spoon into the can. He teeth ground together as he watched the cogs in your head turn and rust and emit smoke. "I understand if you aren't feeling the same but it's been fucking bothering me for weeks and well..." He chuckled, scratching his stumbled chin. "...fuck I miss you." He was drunk, you knew when he was based off of the slur of his tongue. It was adorable and nerve wracking all at once, because Negan already said so much when he was sober, he said more when he was not. When you had swallowed all of the food in your mouth and you felt confident enough to say something you reached for Negan's hand and held it.

"Negan, I can't sleep at all when you aren't near me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I don't like being in another room either." His lips quirk up into a gentle smile, he flipped his hand around to grab yours back, the pad of his thumb caressed your skin.

"There's another confession I have to make."

"Jesus Negan, how much are you hiding from me?"

"A-fucking-lot."

"Alright, I'm all ears."

"I had this dream tonight, a really weird one but fuck it was the best dream I have had since we last stopped sleeping in the same bed. And I think it was partially because I was looking at your ass the other day and wondering what it would be like to grab onto that bum of yours as you fucking rode the shit out of me-"

"Negan!" You turned a bright red and averted your eyes down to your can of Mangos.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just saying." He held his hands up in defense, smiling a little at your reaction. "If you think thats bad, you should listen to what I fucking dreamed about. It was fucking fantastic, really tickled my fucking balls, but also kind of weird and very anagnorisis like."

"Negan, an anagnorisis is a discovery you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I fucking discovered something, now let me fucking talk."

"Okay, whatever, go ahead." You cocked your head to the side, leaning back in the chair to prop your bare feet up on the table.

"It was a wet dream," Your eyes bulged out of your skull at this admission but the more he said, the more turned on you felt. "I usually don't have wet dreams because I am a grown ass fucking man and shit, but this was some good stuff (Y/N)."

"I'm listening."

"Way better than having five wives in the same bed at once, there was only two women with me and it was the best shit I've seen since Playboy. When I woke up in a hot sweat, I wished it wasn't a dream and Amber had to fucking leave 'cause I was so turned on by it. She wouldn't have been able to sate me though, I needed something else that she wasn't capable of."

"Can you get to the point?"

"Lucille was there..."

"Mmmmhhmmm." You hummed, licking the juice from your lips and scraping the bottom of the can for more pulp, slowly losing interest until.

"And so were you." You nearly choked on a mango, sitting forward your legs jumped off of the table and you were leaning into the wood.

"Me?"

"Oh yeah, sweet cheeks, it was the best fucking thing ever. Lucille was there and you were there and the both of you were really getting it on. For a moment I thought my dead wife was a fucking lesbian and you, dang your tongue worked so good in my girl's cunt. I couldn't bring myself to be jealous so I joined in. Fuck baby, it made me so hard seeing Lucille and you kissing and slurping at one another. You both ransacked my fucking balls, you shared so nicely together unlike the five little bitches I have in the other fucking room. Lucille fingered you a little bit as I fucked her, you drink her pussy as I fucked you. Then you both had scissor sex and I watched the whole damn thing, it was amazing. Best dream I have ever fucking had." He took a break from all the talking to smugly sip at his drink, but you were too far gone. Your jaw had probably fallen all the way to the floor at that point and you were stunned and shocked and uncomfortable and hot and messy and wet all at once.

"S-So what did you discover?" You stuttered out nervously, palms sweaty and fists shaking with delight.

"Well that I fucking love you obviously." Your heart sunk to the ground, although that was an answer that made you happy it didn't fully encompass the fact that you had done a lot for Negan. You would die for him, but he had to have a threesome with Lucille and you before he realized that he loved you.

"All of that made you realize that you love me?" Your eyebrows furrowed at him in confusion, he shrugged.

"Fuck yeah."

 


	10. A Story to be Told - Criminal!Negan/Dancer!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan is the most powerful man in the city of New York. He could easily have any woman he wanted and anything he ever desired. At first he had thought that he was sated in nature, he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to do it, but then he met you and all of that changed.

 

You had luckily never had ever had the opportunity to meet Negan. He was a wealthy man, charming, intelligent, he owned nearly half of New York City. He owned restaurants, miniatures shops, some of the subway system, and even the Metropolitan Opera House where you danced. You were happy that you had never met him before, although some of the dancers had and claimed that he was worth the while. You saw Negan owned his people too. He would give them safety and reward them with cash and gifts, if only they gave him half of their profits. Businesses were forced to bow down to his rule, or else they would face the brutal legend of Lucille. You didn’t really believe it much, probably just ghost stories to get people to fully cooperate. The story goes like this, simple and to the point: Negan had a bat named Lucille, wrapped in loads of barbed wire and used to strike fear into its victims. If someone fucked Negan the wrong way, Lucille would surely be the last thing they’d see.    

There were only three reasons one would ever confront Negan, or vice versa; money, sex, or because he wanted you dead. There, of course, were the few girls in your ballet group that had spent plenty of time with him. In fact, Sherry had just recently returned from his company with new ballet shoes and lingerie. There were five women in your group that loved to busy themselves with Negan the most, they would give themselves to him as often as he saw fit and he was not far from directly seeking them out. Because the truth was, Negan owned every last one of them. He even owned you.   

 You, who struggled to pay rent and put food on your table and in your dog’s food bowl. You who worked two jobs, including the one at the theatre as a ballet dancer. You, who had worked your ass off to get to where you were, who no one helped, who had no family. Madame Argonne, the dance instructor, had always ended up making you the lead but in some way or another your other two jobs would interfere with practice and another dancer would get it. Particularly the five that fucked Negan. You would never go to such extremes to keep your status as the best, Madame knew that you were the most talented of the entire dance company and that was enough for you. However, things were becoming tight and it was all because of Negan.

    The pizza restaurant you served at was low on their payments to Negan, business was declining for some reason and your paycheck began to fall. You would need to get another job, which meant that you would have to drop ballet. But ballet was your life, you had been dancing since you were seven and it was the only thing that your dead parents had ever really invested in. At that moment you knew you had no choice but to plead with Madame that you needed to come in at a different time for practice. You even mentioned moving the time to twelve o'clock at night you were so desperate. You would give up blood, sweat, and tears for the theater, you had already. You needed to stay in this, but you couldn’t risk losing it because of a fourth wheel job.

  
“Please Madame, you know how I feel about ballet. Please let me come in at a later time.”

  
“I am afraid I can’t grant you those perks, no matter how good a dancer you are. If you do not have time for dance class, I cannot promise there will continue to be a place for you in this company.” Madame Argonne was as strict as could be with you that day, the other girls were prepping for the latest Matinee.

  
“Madame,” Your voice was hoarse, you were exhausted and your body was trembling. “Please, I live for this.” The Madame sighed, she shook her head in response to your words.

  
“I cannot.” Your head dropped, chin touching your chest and you were shaking everywhere. You could feel the stinging of tears, threatening to flood over from your eyes. “Oh Dear, no crying in my presence." 

  
"Yes, Madame.” You turned around and sulked away to continue a meaningless practice. There was no way you could keep this job, no way you could continue as a dancer if you brought in a fourth job. You stretched at the beginning of that practice with the other girls, who knew of your predicament and were smiling to themselves over it. The competition was leaving them, permanently. Then…

  
“Oh Negan, you came!” Amber exclaimed with such ferocious excitement, you ignored the commotion and continued to practice your routine as the girls swarmed their boss and new led at his beck and call.

  
“Negan, you are here to take someone to the fundraiser. Take me.” One woman said.

  
“No, he is taking me. Ain’t that right babe?” Another said, by that point you were the only other one practicing in front of the mirror. Not even looking to see the image through a clear scope. You did a Grand Jete, En pointe, with each graceful step was another more challenging and precise movement. 

  
“Very good, (Y/N). Next time you raise for your Grand Jete, lift your toes.” And as your routine proceeded, you bled into the dance. You crumbled to the ground and twisted your body into a raise and a jump. You didn’t pay attention the silence that followed your individual stage, the filthy and jealous looks of the others as you worked your heart out. You finished the dance in allegró, a quick and fast paced set of jumps before halting your body with a curve to its back. 

“(Y/N), if only you would stay.” You glanced at your instructor in the mirror, she looked so proud. “You would make a magnificent professional.” You were never one for being shy, but another pair of eyes was overtaking your figure and it was creating a brilliant warmth in your cheeks. 

  
“And who is this, Madame?” His voice was like honey, dripping into your ears and forcing a sinful and invisible drool from your lips. It was husky, yet refined and with an undertone of dominance. 

  
“My best dancer.”

  
“Really? Then why hasn’t she had a leading role?” Madame always had a way of leaking her way into the lives of her dancers and at this point you had plenty of cracks for her to squeeze into.

  
“She works two other jobs, can’t afford to lose them and her time at the theater is restricted on occasion. That’s why she will be leaving soon, she needs a fourth job.” You were panicking inside, too afraid to look in Negan’s direction through the mirror.

  
“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Your eyes unconsciously found his, his that were like golden pools of water reflecting into the mirror and entrancing you entirely. “(Y/N), right?” You could hear his shiny shoes as they connected with the hardwood of the floor. They were black, the rest of his body covered in a finely tailored white suit, a red rose hanging from the rest pocket of his suit coat. His black hair was slicked back and his face was smooth and chiseled. He was like a god before you, the mirror the only version of him you ever wanted to really see. He was a dangerous man, a criminal, the devil in his most tempting form. Your mother always worried about men like him in the city of lights, the reason was because they were the heart breakers. The ones who lavished you in gifts until that moment where you were theirs entirely, then they would toss you aside and throw you to the wolves. 

  
“Are you going to answer me?” He was beside you, the heat from his body engulfing you and the strong scent of his cologne flowing into your nostrils.

  
“Yes.” You finally did answer him, it came out in a shallow huff, forced by your will to survive. You didn’t know what he would do if you didn’t answer, you didn’t know if he would take out Lucille.

  
“Are you going to answer my question then? Are you (Y/N)?”

  
“Yes.” The lump at your throat was thick and antagonizing, you gulped it down and shifted on your black slippers. 

  
“Well (Y/N), how about _you_ go to the fundraiser with me tonight?" 

  
"I can’t, i’m working.” You finally tilted your head to look at him beside you, his expression was strict and his eyes were scrutinizing your expression. 

  
“I will pay you ten thousand dollars to go with me.” Your jaw dropped and you gasped, to what extent would you continue to fight this. Selling yourself out to a man so that you could manage yourself, he was the devil. “Twenty thousand? Thirty?” Your lunges were burning, your body frigid with shock. He was offering real money. “What’s your price, doll?” You weren’t sure if you were going to be able to answer, but you knew your response and you knew it wasn’t going to be what he wanted. Turning down that much money, were you insane? 

  
“I don’t have one.” Your voice was almost mute and you had to clear your throat as if it was flooded with pure anxiety and fear. “And I don’t want one.” His eyebrows furrowed and he leaned on his left leg, in the mirror you could see the criticism in everyone’s eyes. You just turned down the most powerful man in all of New York. “I have a job. I would like to keep it.”

  
“Are you fucking serious, right now?” His voice was low and damned, with slight hints of aggravation and surprise. “I just offered you a free ticket onto the wealthy side of the street and you turn me down.”

  
“I don’t want your money.”

  
“(Y/N),” Madame, a tender hand at your shoulder and a soft whisper of worry. “Please accept it.” You weren’t sure if it was because he might kill you for it, or he might ruin your life, or everything in between.

  
“I won’t.” It wasn’t because you were stubborn. It was because you were a daddy’s girl and your father always told you that money was earned, not given. You had worked hard for what you had, no one controlled that. It would only make you feel terrible if you accepted his money, no matter how high his price was, or how luxurious the outcome would be.

  
“It’s alright Negan.” Sherry slithered up around him, her arm wrapping his own. “You can take me.” The bickering started in the background again, but your eyes would not leave his. He was looking at you deeply, intensely as if you were the only living thing in the room, the only living thing on the earth. 

  
“You’ll do it for free then?” His words wrought the room into silence again. “I will pick you up after work, what time do you get off? Where can I pick you up?”

  
“I never said yes.”

  
“I’ll find you anyways.” His lips quirked up slightly and a bundle of emotions ran through your stomach. His eyes flickered with a keen amount of handsome and jovial spirit. 

  
“Joe’s Italian Pizza on 54th in Brooklyn. I get out at nine.”

  
“That’s fine.” He held his hand out, grinning at this point. You took his hand, the rough pads of his palm and fringed prints raveling around your small fingers. They were lifted up to his lips, which were surprisingly soft and gentle. “I will be there to pick you up, sweetheart.” Negan released your hand and backed away, the girls opening a path for him to exit. No one talked to you for the rest of practice aside from Madame and since it would most likely be your last time dancing with her you said your goodbye in the form of a hug. Still none of the other girls had taken care to notice you as you left and went home to prepare for your job. 

  
  That night you were anxious as you moved about the busy tables in Joe’s Italian restaurant, serving drinks and plates of pizza and pasta. You were about to fall over from exhaustion, having not slept since four this morning. Nine approached quicker than you expected and it was a heavy cloud that monitored your usual work efficiency. You were both waiting tables and taking over the cash register, swiftly moving from table one to three and four. The other waiter that was to take up your shift was late that night, your shift was supposed to be over five minutes and she hadn’t even walked through the door yet.   You were cleaning off tables when a familiar face came in through the door, two men in black suits standing alongside him. It was Negan. He was ready to take you to the fundraiser, yet you still smelled of pizza and you looked like trash. Your hair was in a messy bun and your black shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a stained up whit tank top. Negan glanced you up and down, a mutual understanding between you both took place and he sat down at the nearest table that was vacant. At this point the restaurant was starting to clear up, only two more tables to finish serving. You walked over to the table Negan was sitting at and sighed.

  
“I’m sorry, I am not ready yet. The girl in the third shift after hasn’t showed up yet.”

  
“Pizza twenty four hours right? She might never show up and that means overtime.” More money. Perhaps he was right, but his chill attitude about the fact that you might be working here for the rest of the night was tiring. In all honestly, you didn’t even feel like going to the fundraiser and then you remembered with a sad feeling overtaking you.

  
“Well, I clocked out already. He can’t afford to pay me more than what is expected.” Negan shook his head in disappointment, you felt a bit embarrassed considering the situation and your current state. 

  
“Sit down. We’ll have dinner here. I don’t feel like going to the fundraiser anyways.”

  
“B-But…” Your words trailed off at the warning his eyes sent in your direction.

  
“Waiter!” Your head snapped into the direction of the other table, where a customer was waving his empty beer around. “Where the fuck is my beer?” You chest heaved and you wiped your eyes with your hands before turning to go tend to his needs. You came back to the man’s table with a beer, one of his buddy’s smacking your ass when you turned to walk away. 

  
“Hey,” Joe defended from his place behind the counter. “If you do that again, I am kicking y'all out.” You stumbled back over to the other table and began cleaning up its contents. The door swung open and in walked your fellow employee. She was chewing on a profound amount of gum, her chest popping out of the tank top she wore and booty shorts.

  
“Can you finish the rest sweetheart? I am gonna go have another smoke.” She said obnoxiously with a swing of her hair, not even acknowledging any response you had made. You sat down at the table you were cleaning and your forehead hit the table with a thud as you crossed your arms. 

  
“Hey bitch, here’s your cash.” You didn’t think whoever it was was talking to you until a dollar bill hit the table in front of you. The boy and his friends laughed at you as they went to walk away, their path obstructed by the two men in black.

  
“Get out of my way bud.” Negan stood up from his table, stood up to those assholes. 

  
“Why don’t you pay the beautiful young woman what she deserves.” The man snorted at Negan’s demand.

  
“I did.” Negan placed a hand on his shoulder, the man gulped and looked down, Negan was holding one side of his suit coat open to reveal a gun holster inside, the silver shun violently in the dim light of the restaurant.

  
“No, you didn’t.” At the sight of Negan’s superiority over him, the man and his buddies reached into their pockets and pulled cash out of their pockets as if it depended on their lives. Your hands shakily encompassed hundred dollar bills, quarters and twenties as the boys leaked all of their money onto the table. You watched as the boys were allowed leave, Negan taking up their spaces beside the table when they went.

  
“Come on, doll, you look tired. Let’s get out of here.” Negan helped you collect the money, shoving it into the pockets of your waitress apron. He was close as he did it, you could feel his breath fanning at your face. Your lips parted at the darkness you clipped in his eyes when you looked up. You didn’t say anything as you squeezed past him to gather up your things, you gave Joe a wave as you left, Negan opening the door for you on the way out.   

Outside was a luxurious Cadillac limousine, long and slender and black with silver accents. Negan guided you towards the vehicle on the curb with a hand at your lower back, your eyes catching the moon reflecting off the moist street. Negan opened the door for you into the limousine, you had never sat in something so expensive before. Negan entering in after you and polishing himself along the white leather seats. There was a miniature fridge and a large assortment of wines and alcohol. It was dark in the limousine, until Negan took the action of turning the light on at the ceiling of the car. You couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable, you had never experienced the rich life like he had. It was weird sitting on leather, being lavished with the presence of a handsome man.

  
“T-Thank you.” All that money that you got from that one batch of rude customers summed up to be enough for groceries. You usually never had enough for groceries.

  
“No problem. People shouldn’t treat like that, you work too hard.” He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka, taking two of the glasses that were sitting on the wooden folded out table. “Want some?” You shook your head and crossed your legs, holding your black bag against your chest.

  
“I don’t drink, sorry.” The glasses clinked harshly, starting you from your loose state.

  
“You say sorry an awful lot.”

  
“I’m so-” You stopped yourself, Negan poured himself a glass, he took a sip then put it down. The vodka was put back into the fridge, Negan adjusted the opening of his coat and he leaned back.

  
“So where do you want to go? I’m sure the fundraiser is definitely out of the question at this point.” Your eyebrows furrowed and you cocked your head at him. 

  
“You mean we can go anywhere?”

  
“Yeah, sure. Anywhere you want.” What were his motives? Why does he want to spend any time with you? You aren’t anything special, you aren’t Sherry or Amber-

  
“Hey.” He waved his hand and you blanked, taking a deep breath as you rubbed your temple. “You okay? Fucking blanked out on me for a second.”

  
“Um… I’m fine… McDonald’s?” You really weren’t in the mood for anything big, but you were starving and a Big Mac sounded delicious at that moment

  
“Jesus,” He smirked. “I haven’t had a McDonald’s in a long, long time.” You couldn’t help, but smile back. He tapped at the glass separating you both and the driver, it slid open and Negan gave the destination. “Not exactly your romantic destination, doll. How often do you eat there?”

  
“Sometimes I don’t eat at all.” His smile slowly fell as he rubbed his cheeks, you didn’t mean to be so forward about your habits; fast food, smelly clothes, messy hair, eating less, but you felt dissociated, like it didn’t matter to you at the moment. He didn’t seem to mind aside from the fact that you didn’t eat often.

  
“Ya'know, I just can’t help myself but ask. How many jobs do you have again?” He seemed extremely interested, even shifting over to sit next to you and wrap an arm around your neck. 

  
“Three, counting the new one I start on Sunday. I can’t work at the theater anymore. Madame is sending me my paycheck this coming up Friday, so I will have time to grab a forth job.”

  
“That’s a shame.” He pondered, almost to himself, he licked his lips. “And where are those jobs at again? I know the Pizza Place, I basically own that.”

  
“I work at Victoria Secret and this new job I got is at a department store.” Negan’s finger was drifting around your bare shoulder, caressing the skin and making you shiver. You were flushing at the mere idea that he could touch you so simply and still do such complex things to you. You smelled your scent, it was still pizza grease and hair conditioner, but he smelled like heaven or rather the literal embodiment of it. 

  
“Victoria Secret, huh?”

  
“Yeah, it works out in the end I guess.”

  
“And I own the theatre too, don’t I?” What was he thinking? You glanced up at him and he was smiling down at you, his eyes admiring all of your features.

  
“Yes, I think that you do.” His other hand reached over his lap to grab your knee and caress it. 

  
“What if I paid you more? What if I offer you half a million dollars a year just to dance at my theatre?” Your eyes grew wide and your breath hitched, his hand was traveling up and you didn’t even notice it.

  
“That is more than forty thousand a month.” But then you remembered he did that with the other girls, you were sure they got paid just as significantly because they fucked Negan. You didn’t want to be a whore.

  
“What do you think?” Your excitement at the proposal dropped suddenly and you declined with a shake of your head.

  
“I can’t accept that either.” Negan wasn’t smiling anymore, his hand on your leg stopped completely. 

  
“Why the fuck not?” His lips were closer to your ear, nearly touching the lobe and you can hear his words so damn well.

  
“Because I am not like them, I work for what I get. If all I am going to do is dance then the allowance you would give me is too much. I just can’t.”

  
“Baby doll, I have never met someone who has ever denied money from me. Never.” He sounded gravelly, but not angry, not like what he said before.

  
“I struggle, but at least I know I am earning my own keep.”

  
“I respect that so fucking much. God I don’t think you know how much more attracted I am to you right now.” He was pressing you harshly against his body and another heated blush took over, his cheek smushed against yours. “Nothing I love more than a woman that can fend for herself, but every now and then a good girl needs someone to take over…” He leaned back, forehead finding yours and you were intimately close. The longer the conversation went on, the more uncomfortable you became. “You know what I mean, doll?" 

  
"U-Uh yeah.” His eyes were tantalizing, dragging you with him as you gazed into them. This man was going to be your death, your downfall, all of your strength and he was your weakness. The driver’s window slid open and the car came to a halt, he peaked his head through.

  
“What can I get for you sir?” Negan laid back into the seat with a smirk, he nodded his head.

  
“Ladies first, it’s on me.” He gestured to you and your embarrassment only grew further as your hunger overtook your gigantic mouth.

  
“A Big Mac with a large fry, a small caramel sundae and a medium coke.”


	11. A Story to be Told - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan takes you into his domain and then he takes you into his personal life, how will you react?

“Holy shit, you ate all of that.” Negan was staring at you, his half eaten quarter pounder in hand and you had already finished your Big Mac. “You at least going to share your fries?”

“You got your own fries." Negan cocked his head at you,

"Yeah, the small fry that I have already fucking finished.” He remarked sarcastically, faint amusement drawing his features into a cunning smile.

“You asked for it.”

“I thought it would be a reasonable portion.” He shrugged, taking another bite from the greasy burger. His suit coat was folded nicely in the seat next to him, revealing the duel silver pistols on the torso holster he was wearing. Ketchup dripped down onto his fingers from the heated buns of the delight. He put the burger down on its wrapping to lick each digit one by one, not once breaking eye contact with you. Your body reacted to his display, your response was the wettness between your legs and you crossed them and squirmed. He chuckled, as if he knew something you didn’t and then he picked up his burger again and took a bite.  

You were eating the caramel sundae, it had melted a little even in your haste to finish the Big Mac, so you had to slurp the reaminder of it up. The slurping was an awkward sound amongst the silence, Negan was watching with a blank stare as you finished your dessert. The caramel stuck to your lips and some of the cream surrounded the edges of your mouth. You had to admit you were a bit ravenous when eating your food, but there was nothing more ravenous than the look on his face as he ate his. His eyes hadn’t left you once, maybe to look over at the paper bag and pull out its contents, still unwavering.

“You’ve been aching to ask me a question, sweetheart. Feel free to ask what you wish, but be very mindful with your words.” How did he know? In the back of your head this entire time, Lucille had been itching at you. You wanted to know if she was real. He put his burger down again and folded it up in its wrapping, shoving it back into the bag and reaching for his scotch glass to sip at. You grabbed your coke and sucked at the straw nervously, biting on it and looking for something to busy your eyes with aside from Negan’s purposeful glare. “I’m serious, go ahead.” You put your drink down and bit your bottom lip, closing your eyes, you took a deep breath.

“Lucille, is she real?” His smile faded as quickly as the words in your question were fully out, there was no going back.

  
“I told you be mindful and you ask me something like that.” He said it with a disappointed voice, would he be too far from shooting you in his own limo?

  
“W-What-” Your hands fell to your lap, dickering with the hem of your shirt. “What were you expecting me to ask?” He shrugged with a snort.

  
“Something similar to what the other women ask. Like where have you been in your live? Have you always been rich? What do you plan on doing when you retire? Shit like that, normal shit.” You averted your eyes to your lap, then glanced back up at him again. “You really want to know about Lucille? Who the fuck even told you about her?”

  
“I am a waitress, I hear lots of things.” He nodded his head, then he leaned across the lengthy space between his seat and yours. His hand grabbed your uneaten assortment of fries and he began to eat at them as he grew comfortable back into his previous spot.

  
“Lucille use to be my wife, she died of cancer three years ago.” If that was all that she was then you truly had no reason to think that she was a baseball- “When I was starting my way up to power, I used a bat to beat the shit out of people that would cross me.” Your eyebrows furrowed, but you immediately became stoic again in fear of what your expressions might lead him to think. “I wrapped it in barbwire and named it Lucille after my wife, so that she is always with me. Anyone that fucks with me gets a piece of her.” He was chowing down on the fries, chomping and talking at the same time. It was silent for a moment as you processed the information, Negan did have a barbed wire bat and her name was Lucille. “Wanna see her?” His chin was tilted up and the light in the limo cascaded over him like a dark shadow. You didn’t know what incited you to answer him as you did, but you answered.

  
“Okay.” Negan grinned, his knuckles tapped at the window and it slid open as expected.

  
“Take us home, johnny.”

  
“Sure thing, boss.” The rest of the ride was silent, you figured Negan was contemplating your demise under Lucille. You probably should have been more worried about that, but you weren’t. Negan had given you your fries back, after having eaten half of them and he still hadn’t touched the medium one he had ordered for himself. His assault on the scotch was never ending, almost the entire bottle was gone by the time the limo had come to a complete stop. You had finished your coke, the garbage was all carelessly tossed into one single paper bag by Negan and passed up to his driver.    

Negan exited the limo first and held the door open for you as you followed. The limo was parked on the curb of a very expensive and busy part of manhattan. Lights flashed everywhere and sirens went off and conversations could be heard from miles away. It was much busier than the streets of Brooklyn that you were comfortable with, that you grew up on. You rarely moved into Manhattan territory unless you were going to your job at Victoria Secret, or going to the theater. The building in front of you was a skyscraper, windows along every side of it and reaching up to the sky. Negan swung his coat over one shoulder and with the other hand at your back he guided you to the golden double doors of his domain.

  
“This is where I conduct my business doll.” Two men held the doors open as he walked you through them. Your eyes widened and you gasped, your body becoming stiff and Negan had to press you forward with a little more force. The floor was beige marble, the ceiling was painted like the night sky and a chandelier hung from the top of it, pointing down into the center of the circular lobby. 

  
“You own this entire building?”

  
“Oh yeah,” Negan said as if it was obvious and completely normal for someone to own and live in an entire building. “But my room is on the top floor.”

  
“Like sixty floors up?!” You exclaimed, spinning around to get a look at everything. There was two elevators off to the side, beside them was an entrance leading into a staircase.

  
“No, it’s ninety floors up.” Like that was any better?! He left you to stamper around the lobby and take notes on every detail you captured while he busied himself at the front desk where a woman sat and typed at a computer.  
You were shocked to say the least. When he said home, you expected an apartment complex where he owned the entire top floor and lived in a penthouse. You did not expect an entire building about the size of several businesses toppled onto each other. Your apartment was tiny and bleak, it was enough room for you and your dog, but add anyone else and it would be crowded. This man could house literally four hundred people and the building would still have enough room for more. 

  
“You done, sweetheart? Let’s go.” He gestured towards the elevator as he approached, pressing the up button and stepping in. You rushed to get in before the doors closed, ending up extremely close to him in the process. Negan hit the ninety on the rows and rows of numerous that marked each floor, the elevator made a loud noise before going up. It shook slightly and you lost your footing, stumbling into Negan. You abruptly leaned away, taking a lengthy step back to put some distance between you and him. He never said anything about it, but the smirk on his face was enough for you to know that he was enjoying whatever this was. “History lesson for you, babe.” The elevator had only made it to the thirtieth floor. “I don’t know when this building was built exactly, but I think it was around the thirties. One of the five crime families of New York owned this place, the Gambinos. I bought it for that reason specifically, never felt the need to get new elevators. But it is to my understanding that Thomas Gambino had killed someone right where you are standing and I think it was um…” He scratched his beard as he looked up and thought for a moment, the silence was agonizing, no matter how short lived it was. “Phyllis Sinatra Gambino, Thomas Gambino’s daughter that had sex with one of her Mister’s in here.” He shot a look of amusement over his shoulder. “I have had sex with a couple ladies in here myself, but that isn’t really important.”

  
“That’s g-great to know.” The elevator danged and the doors slid open, Negan let you out first and you entered into a ginormous living room. There were two red leather couches facing each other with a beige rug in the center and a mahogany coffee table separating the two. The entire wall across from the elevator was a window that gave a few of the entire city. To the right of the living room was a set of steps that led up to a kitchen, a flat screen tv hanging above the island that was basically a mini bar. The floor was white marble and the walls were painted a crimson red with golden accents that lined the corners. Pictures of wine bottles and Italian locations were strung on the walls to give the surroundings a royal aesthetic. "This is-This is…”

  
“Amazing, right?” You noticed a hallway that led down into another set of rooms, it was dimly lit and the walls were decorated with black geometric designs. "Want a drink?” He was in the kitchen, pouring some wine into two glasses.

  
“No, I don’t drink.”

  
“Oh yeah, almost forgot.” He poured the other glass into the sink with distaste and forced a smile when he turned to you. “Now let’s take a look at my dirty girl. Follow me.” He escorted you down that hall, to the end where the master bedroom was. It was roomy; a carpeted black floor, silver walls, silk black and blue covers and pillows for days. There was a door that led into the en suite, the tiles were clean and the entire room was covered in polished white. A black dresser was to the left of the bed, nothing alongside the window that was covered by navy blue drapes. It was all so luxurious. However, there was only one thing that stood out: the baseball in the display case above the bed.     Negan flicked on the light and the room was illuminated with a fresh brightness. He held his hand up to the case, the other hand bringing the wine glass up to his lips.

  
“So now you’ve seen her. Wanna hold her?” You vigorously shook your head, clinging to your bag.

  
“I really shouldn’t.”

  
“Oh come on,” His tone was comical and lax, maybe he was a little drunk. He waved you over, placing his drank down on the bedside table. 

   
“I am serious, Negan, I have a dog at home and he really needs-”

  
“Fuck woman, live a little. You’ve been fucking tense since you saw me at your work.” He turned to face you and sighed. “I am not going to fucking hurt you. I fucking promise.”

  
“I am sure you promise that to everyone and then eventually you do kill them.” He frowned, ignoring that comment to reach over the bed and grab the case off of the wall. He placed it down on the sheets and you took a step back, figuring you could escape to the elevator. The clicking of the display as it opened caused you to flinch and he was frozen. 

  
“You escape out of the elevator and I can call down to my men before you get to the bottom floor. Take the stairs, same outcome, you’ll end up right back here.” You closed your eyes for a split second and when you opened them, he was staring at you with Lucille in his hand. “You’re the one that wanted to come see her.” His hand slid down towards the base, just under the barb wire and he held the handle out to you. “Put your fucking bag down and take a look at her.” You dropped your back without hesitation, the moment Lucille was held out to you, you were in a trance. For some reason you were drawn to the object of mass destruction; the one that destroyed lives, people, and the law of the land. You reached out for Lucille, your fingers wrapping around the handle in a gentle embrace. Negan let go when you had a grip on her and stepped back to watch as you held her in your hands. “She’s beautiful isn’t she?”

  
“Y-Yeah, she is.” He grinned, his hands placed on his hips as he scrutinized you with those dark eyes of his. 

“I have never let anyone touch her before. No one except for me has laid a hand on that bat.” Your eyes widened further and your lips parted as if you were about to say something. “I like you, (Y/N). More than the others.” Your breath hitched, he was drawing you in with lies and you had allowed him to take you this far. “I kind of have been looking for a woman like you.”

  
“I think I should leave, I think-”

  
“No, you aren’t leaving until I tell you too.” You felt tears start to prick at the edges of your eyes, you averted your eyes down. “I don’t like the way people treat you, I don’t like that you have to struggle. In fact, I want to make you my own personal little princess where you won’t have to worry about anything anymore.”

  
“Negan, I am not like-”

  
“No other women. I won’t talk to them anymore, I won’t even bother with them.” He hardly even knew you and he was already making promises like that. “As long as I have you.”

  
“Negan, you hardly even know me.”

  
“Then give me a chance to know you. You don’t know stuff about me, but you’ve been wanting it, haven’t you?”

  
“W-What?” Your cheeks heated up as you stuttered out your confusion.

  
“You want me. I can see it in a women’s eyes when they do. But you don’t want me for my money, you want me as a man.” He was closer. Somehow he was close enough to remove Lucille from your hands, close enough to where he held her up before your lips. “You know what I do with her sometimes?” He whispered, your body tingling with a desire that you knew little of. 

  
“What do you do?" 

  
"I take her down from her shelf and I pull my nice hard cock out…” You were pushed against the wall, his legs caving in around your miniature stature and you could feel his bulge. “Wanna know what I do then?” You nodded your head despite yourself, your hands finding themselves at his shoulders. You could feel the muscle there, teasing your body into submission. “I rub myself on her and boy does that shit make me wild. It makes me so stiff that sometimes I just fucking burst on the spot, all over those black sheets over there.” Just the thought of him doing something so animalistic and dirty burned a fire within you, one that both melted you and scared you to the core.

"What about the other women?”

  
“Sometimes they just aren’t good enough, doll. But I have a feeling you can replace them very quickly and you can replace Lucille too. I don’t even think Lucille would fucking mind.” You heard a thump and Lucille was propped up against the wall on the floor. Your hands moved down his shoulders, palms forced into his pectorals. “You wanna know what I would do with you?” His lips were directly in front of yours, a centimeters away and you could feel his hot alcoholic breath. You were about to take him, jump his bones, give him what he wanted. You couldn’t. 

  
“You’d hurt me.” You muttered as you pushed him away roughly, you stomped out of the room and into the hall. Going as fast you could to the elevators, you’d take your chances with his goons. You clicked the button on the elevator and waited in agony for the doors to open. They finally did and not a second before Negan’s figure was running through them behind you. The doors closed and his hand slammed down on one of the buttons on the panel to stop the elevator. It came to a screeching halt, one that neither of you were ready for. 

  
“You left your fucking purse!” He ground out, tossing it over his shoulder carelessly to slam his lips into yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and released a loud and guttural moan that you didn’t even know your body could muster. Your lips moved with his fluently, tongues grinding into his with the rhythm of your hips. His scruff was rubbing into your cheeks, his teeth nibbling ever so gently on your supple tongue. Your hands caressed his cheeks, the feeling of him beneath your touch was delicious and it had been too long since you had felt anything like this before. It was warm and safe and intense, you craved every second of it. 

  
"Don’t stop.” You gasped, Negan bit your bottom lip ever so softly.

“I wouldn’t fucking dare.”


	12. The One Percent - Biker!Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan is the leader of a nearby biker gang in your childhood town. One trip to go see your family turns into more trouble than you had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon:
> 
> Captain Morgan - Part Three
> 
> Mobster Negan - Part Three
> 
> General Negan - Part One

 

If a whopping 99% percent of bikers are law-abiding citizens, then the other 1% aren't. You, unfortunately, had to find that out the hard way. You can fuck with 99% of the people in the world, but when it comes to that 1%... You can't. It just isn't physically possible for you, a short and snappy person, to go up against a huge buff honcho. What were you thinking?

You met him, or rather, he met you when you were visiting your family from New York. Your father was sick and your mother had informed you that his time was coming to a close. Needless to say your father and you had always held a strong bond, much more so than him and his son. Your brother wasn't as interested in the mechanics of things as you were and by the time you were sixteen, your father had you working at his car garage in the small and very much desolate town of Alexandria, Virginia. There was a reason you left, you hated it there. You saw what your brother had become and you would never go in that direction; a school teacher at an elementary school that hardly could afford his rent, married to a manipulative bitch, with three kids.

So you went to college up state, might have put you in debt but you loved the hustle and bustle of the city, more than the quiet and rural home of Virginia. You worked as an assistant for one of the most successful business men on Wall Street, you were paid extremely well and worked extremely efficient. So much so that you would probably be promoted soon. You put in for a month of vacation, then settled down in your old bedroom at home. Your father was still working the car garage after all of these years, so your mother insisted that you would help him for the time being: some bonding experience.

That was when you saw his old 1967 Mustang, your heart stopped at the beautiful condition it was in. You nearly drooled at the sight of it, if you didn't rely on walking to work everyday to burn calories then you would take that baby to New York. Your father had parked it out in front of the shop and had placed it for sale, you were upset with not just the price but the fact that he was selling it.

"What use will I have for it, sweetheart? You know that I am not as young as I once was."

"Come on dad," You exclaimed. "My brother was conceived in that car, you and mom traveled America in it. What's so bad with letting it sit around as a memory relic?"

"You don't understand, (Y/N)." He groaned, turning to shuffle back into the garage. You sighed, leaning back into the hood of the red beauty and running your palm across it.

"If I have to, I will take it." You called out a bit louder, caressing the car in deep thought. Your father leaked from the garage again and chuckled. You shot a stone cold glare at him, as playful and as loving as ever. "What's so funny?"

"You are amazing is all." He mused, stomping over again to pat a hand on your back. "This is how I know that you are my daughter, you'd rather play with spark plugs than Barbie dolls."

"Oh please, Barbie dolls are for babies dad." You both laughed, you side hugged him and led him back into the garage. He patted from you towards his office.

"I have our lunch packed in the fridge." You stopped following him at the sound of rumbling engines, fluttering about the open car garage, emanating from the far side of the road through town. Your curiosity got the best of you.

"You coming, hun?"

"I will be there in a sec, dad. I think I dropped my uh-" You licked your lips and looked around. "Earring in the engine."

"Okay, be careful. I will get your lunch ready." He disappeared into his office, you left the car garage to come face to face with the sight of several bikers lined up in a row. There were about twelve of them, you curiously narrowed your eyes as they pulled up in front of the shop. There were three woman in hardly covering attire, on the backs of three of the bikes. They wore cherry red lipstick and fashioned ties on your wrists and upper arms. As for the bikers they each adorned a different jacket, a different vest, that was lined with patches and badges of all sorts. The back displayed a rather grotesque image of a baseball bat hitting the head of some unknown victim, 'Saviors' written across the top in white lettering.

They got up off of their bikes, one separating from them to approach you. You regarded him closely, with a sharp gaze. He was tall and handsome. The man's chin was broad and lined with salt and pepper hairs, his hair slicked back and as flawless as a statue's. He was wearing dark chopper sunglasses, the lenses reflecting in the sun. Followed by the glasses was a heavy black jacket that fell down into a pair of navy blue jeans and boots.

"Hello Sugar, you must be new in town, I'm Negan." He was going the professional route, serious and respectful, but you weren't going to fall for it. He held his gloved hand out to you, which you glared at for a long moment before finally taking it. He wouldn't release your hand until you had said your name, he remained friendly despite this. Your attitude was a bit unnecessary, but you could care less. You had heard about the Saviors and they were not a group you had wanted to associate with. "I'm looking for your boss, my bike needs fixing and I don't trust anyone else aside from him and myself to do the job."

"I'm afraid that my father is on lunch break right now. He hasn't been in any condition recently to work on anything lately, so you'll have to come back another day." You weren't surprised that your father had helped these men, he used to be a biker himself and there had to have been some code about Brotherhood or whatever. Anyways, your father wouldn't have willingly helped these men if he had known of his infamous reputation.

"Now baby, I don't like your-"

"Come back another day." You went to turn your back on him, when his hand snatched your wrist forcefully. His glasses shifted down ever so slightly to reveal his chocolate eyes that bled so violently into yours, you tried to break his hold.

"Now you listen here, bitch. You will go get your father and tell him that I want to talk to him." You ripped yourself from his vice grip and scowled at him.

"How about no, asshole." Then you continued back to the garage, he stayed unmoving, staring at you as you left him. You could feel the uneasiness grasp at you and tear you to shreds. You entered your dad's office and ate lunch with him. He wasn't feeling well so he asked if you could finish the day's work for him so he could head home and rest, you obliged without hesitation.

The day seemed to be going so smoothly, when you were doing some regular oil changes, you heard the familiar rumbling again. This time it was only one. You found Negan approaching the garage, he paused at the opening and lifted his visors up onto his forehead. He gave you a smug and charming smile, you ignored him and went back to work.

"My bike really needs some fixing, so you are going to get your father for me and I won't ever have to talk to you again."

"You act like talking to me is the worst thing ever," You bent over under the hood and carefully removed some wires from the battery. "You should try talking to yourself."

"You hardly even know me, what did I do to you?"

"You are a biker and I-" You stopped yourself before you went too far. Your weren't an idiot, you noticed the one percent on his jacket.

"And you what?" His tone was far more menacing and it seemed that you had already given away that he wasn't as peaceful as the other bikers of America. He was part of the one percent. You faced him without batting an eye, biting your bottom lip in disgust. "Go ahead and say it." He snapped between clenched teeth, you forced a grin and shook your head.

"You are a criminal, I don't respect that."

"Hmm." He was looking you up and down like you were a piece of meat, you rolled your eyes and stumbled past him towards his bike.

"If I fix it will you leave me the fuck alone." He started stomping after you, you felt a rush of both arousal and fear as he came close to your face and growled.

"Your father is the only other person I will ever allow to touch my fucking bike."

"Not happening today, my dad went home early and I have the shop to myself."

"Am I gonna have to shoot you to get through your thick skull before you realize you have gone too fucking far?" He was still so close your face and his threat sounded genuine, you didn't seem to react as you should have.

"Go ahead." You simply replied, then continued to the bike, leaving him dumbfounded. You wiped your hands on your pant legs as you crouched down beside the engine and inspected it. You saw his boots come up beside you and you stood back up to address him.

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Well I-" For a moment his eyebrows furrowed and his lip twitched."Did you just say 'her'?"

"Yeah," You cocked your head at him. "It's a she, right? I have never heard of a him, but if that is your cup of tea-"

"You treat her like she's-"

"Alive." You interrupted fluently, then patted the seat. "It's because I believe they are, every vehicle has a soul or a heart or a living structure and sometimes they just need to be healed. So can we get this over with?"

Negan sat at the corner of the garage and entertained himself with you fixing his bike. He was paranoid that you were going to destroy her as if she was some monster, some construction. It's funny that he suddenly seemed so nonchalant with you touching and fixing his bike after saying that he only trusted your father.

When you finished it was dark out and you were exhausted, Negan had sat there the entire time waiting on you. You collapsed beside the bike when you were done and sighed relieve.

"It's over, finally." You gasped out, wiping the sweat from your brow.

"All better?"

"Yeah." You huffed, standing up with some difficulty. He noticed and came closer to support a hand at your lower back, which was aching.

"Let's listen to her." He twisted the key and the engine roared, it was much smoother sounding and stronger rumbling. You smiled sleepily, couldn't find yourself to be disgusted with the fact that you just helped a one percenter because you knew that the pay off would probably be good. You wanted to see his reaction and he was simpering at you, softly. Any other time you would have been warmed by that smile, but there was something beneath it that you knew you had to be careful of. He was a criminal. He had no heart. "You want to go for a ride?" You tensed up and began to shake.

"I-I really shouldn't."

"No, come on. I am not paying you, I would feel better giving you something for your hard work." That put you on guard, you crossed your arms and glowered. His grin receded into a frown, dragging his handsome facial features down.

"This isn't a free service." You ground out, starting to pick up your tools with a certain harshness.

"Your father always works on my bikes for free." You snorted in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, I find that hard to believe."

"Well maybe some people do things just to be nice." Negan snarled, you could feel the aggravation between the two of you settle around the garage.

"Fuck you. Get out of my dad's shop!" You picked up your tool box and sped to the work bench, slamming it down into the wood. You were frustrated that you had been so stupid not to ask for pay prior to fixing that asshole's bike. You had been working on it for hours.

"You know," He released a shallow breath. "You need to be careful who you talk to like that, you never know what someone will do."

"Oh yeah," You darted at him, inches away from his face and showing no fear. "Bite me."

You didn't have time to react as he lunged forward, his arms wrapped around your waist and pressed you close to him. His lips latched onto the nape of your neck and your hands slapped down to his shoulders, fiercely fighting to break his embrace. Then he bit. He bit so hard that the scream that came from your lips was silent. He penetrated the skin after a decent amount of sucking that you couldn't escape, slurping your blood into his mouth. He then tore away, crimson dribbling down the side of his lips, he grinned maniacally. You held the wound, which was mild but still completely insane. He just bit you, for real, was he a vampire or something?!

"What the fuck?!"

"You asked me to bite you." He chuckled, you were breathlessly trying to collect yourself.

"You just fucking assaulted me!"

"Does it look like I give a shit?" He stomped closer, you didn't flinch, a burn filled your cheeks and you averted your eyes to the garage floor. "Go ahead and call the cops, sweetheart, see how far that gets you." You sternly tilted your head up and bit your bottom lip.

"I wasn't thinking about calling them anyways. I fight my own battles."

"God, you turn me on so fucking bad."

"Yeah, well you aren't ever going to have me." You snidely remarked, probably should have sounded less amused with the comment. "Go find one of those whores of yours to suck your dick." You shoved him and he stumbled back, his jaw visibly tightened and his back went straight, his fists clenched at his sides.

"You want money so badly?!" He reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a wad of cash, then he pegged it at you. "Go ahead, its all yours. You don't ever have to see my face again." He stormed off on his motorcycle, for some reason you were feeling a little bad about how you treated him. You crouched down to pick up the wad of cash, a bundle of one hundreds that would pay for more than what you deserved, you let out a breath of regret.


	13. The One Percent - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel guilty after what happened with Negan, so you decide to fall back into your old ways and make up for it.

You slept in the next day, you were so tired the night before that you hadn't even bothered getting dinner. Before going to the shop you shoved the wad of cash that Negan gave you into the back pocket of your jean shorts. You didn't feel comfortable with it for some reason, scratch that, you felt terrible with it. When you arrived at the shop your father was in a giddy mood, there hadn't been many customers while you were gone and nothing that he couldn't handle, but you couldn't seem to figure out why. Then you saw him counting cash, a lot of it. You immediately glanced over to where the mustang was the day before, it was gone. 

"You sold it?!"

"My friend Negan picked it up this morning, he paid me more than I was selling for it. Lovely guy."

"Dad, Negan is a criminal, I can't believe you'd give him your mustang. I said I was going to take it."

"This is more profitable and what do you mean Negan is a criminal?" He stood up to come to Negan's defense, offended by your response to what he would have thought was good news.

"He has a one percent on his jacket, dad, he is part of the Saviors."

"How do you know that?" You rolled your eyes and leaned on one side.

"He came by yesterday and I fixed his bike, he's a huge ass." No, you were the ass. You said you weren't even going to tell your dad.

"He allowed you to fix his bike?" Your father's eyebrows flew up so high that they had blended in with the grays of his hair.

"Yeah." Your father closed his eyes, he appeared to be in deep thought for a moment. He gestured you into a seat, as if what he was about to say would knock you over. "Remember what I told you about the Navy and the Mafia during World War 2?" You nodded your head despite your confusion.

"The Navy paid the Mafia to protect their docks."

"Well, we pay the Saviors to protect our town. We don't have a Sheriff for miles, if anything happens the Saviors are there. Negan isn't a criminal, he really is a good guy-"

"He does illegal things da-"

"He helped your Mother and I pay the hospital bills when I had cancer two years ago." You blinked a few times out of shock, your jaw slackened.

"What? Dad why didn't you-" He held a finger up to interrupt you again. 

"We didn't want you to worry. He paid them for weeks, months even and he didn't say a word of complaint. We asked for his help and he gladly supported us. I can't say that he didn't do some things to get that money, but he never asked for a favor from us. He's a great man, (Y/N)." You didn't expect to hear those words fall from your father's mouth, especially when it came to Negan. You really didn't know him at all as you had thought. He seemed like the local bad boy, the bad criminal, the bad guy, but really he was better than that.

For the rest of the day you thought about Negan and how you had treated him, the wad of cash still in your pocket. That money was of no interest to you anymore. He had saved your father's life, how could you take this money after that? Not to mention he had your baby, your lovely 1967 Mustang that only you deserved.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is my old bike where I left it?" My father nodded his head.

"I wouldn't have sold that for the world." He beamed. Feeling slightly more guilty about what you did the night before, you left your father in the shop when everything was finished and went home. You didn't know what you were thinking, but you had found out from your father where Negan usually hung out all so that you could go and apologize and possibly get the Mustang back.

You dressed in your biker gear; a short dark Jean skirt, black boots that finished a couple inches beneath your knee, a white   
t-shirt, a black jacket and fingerless gloves from the old days and prepared yourself for the first ride you had had in a long time. You put your full head helmet on and drove out into the rode. The fantastic vibrations rolling through your thighs and calves, the metal beneath your fingertips. God did you miss this.

You arrived at the bar that was the Saviors domain, you parked alongside about thirty other motorcycles lined up in the front. Men stood around and talked amongst themselves, a couple staring at you with lusty leers. You removed your helmet, swinging your hair about and weaving your fingers through. You went for the entrance, the music was loud and the conversation was heavy as was the mixed scent of various cologne and stenches of alcohol. You scanned the bar for any signs of Negan, your father had said that he usually stayed all day unless he had other things to do. Everyone was looking at you, a man even offered you a drink as you rolled in. 

You found Negan at the bar counter with a woman on his shoulder, he was cracking jokes that obviously weren't funny enough to make her smile for real. You wondered for a moment about how you were going to get to Negan, how you were going to confront him about the way you had treated him. You glanced back up at him and the women, slowly placed your helmet on the counter of the bar and with a burst of confidence you strolled over. Negan wanted to take you home, how about this instead? 

You pushed the women away causing the entire bar to silence at her yelp. Negan stared at you strictly in awe for a full moment before you slammed your lips into his. You had applied red lipstick before arriving, something that would leave marks on Negan's skin as he had marked you last night. Negan wrapped his arms around you and furthered the kiss, the woman who was pushed to the side stomped her foot and hurried out the door in irritation. 

When you pulled away Negan was looking you up and down, a keen grin overtaking his lips.

"Well damn baby doll, don't you clean up well." He peered at your cleavage and you returned his expression, then reached into your pocket to pull out the wad of cash.

"I wanted to apologize." You whispered, the commotion of the crowd continued again as everyone went back to what they were busy with. 

"Oh really? Why should I accept your apology, hun? I'm a criminal, an asshole. I thought you hated me." He just about seemed as amused as the Jester himself, you sighed and averted your gaze down. This was a stupid idea. "You gonna answer?"

"I shouldn't have said those things. I know I am bitch."

"I can tell..." He cocked his head at you, he saw how upset you were about the whole thing. He grabbed your chin and gently lifted it up so that he could see you entirely. His thumb traced along the red of your bottom lip and you gave him a half smirk. "But you're an acquired taste, one that I find very delicious." Your cheeks were coated with the faintest hint of red by the time his lips had met yours again. It was a much deeper kiss this time, less rushed. You feel a finger tap upon your shoulder and when you pull away to address the interruption it's the same woman you had pushed aside before.

"Who the fuck are you?" She spat, giving Negan a death glare. He simply chuckled, releasing his hands from around you and leaning back into his seat. You crossed your arms, looked her up and down, and scowled.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"A cocksucking whore is what you are." Negan frowned and immediately got involved. 

"Wow, Amber babe tone it down a little." She rolled her eyes, ignoring him. 

"He doesn't know what he wants at the moment, but it certainly isn't you."

"I don't know about that, Amber," Negan gave you a once over with those ferocious dark eyes of his, licking his lips as he did so. "I might just take her home with me." 

"Shut up, Negan." Amber glared back at you and suggestively waved her eyebrows. "Your move." You thought long and hard, staring into those annoying features of hers, a resting bitch face from hell. Your eyes shifted around the room, no one seemed to be paying attention to the commotion as they had before; still playing pool and drinking beer. You thought of something, something irrational, something spontaneous, but something that would shut this girl up.

"So I'm a cock sucker, huh?" You very gradually fell to your knees, shuffling between Negan's legs. Both of them stared in confusion, the bar starting to quiet down again. You generously gazed into Negan's eyes as you moved towards his already profound crotch and extended your tongue. From the bottom of the indent towards the tip, you trailed your tongue across his blue jeans. His body jerked for a moment, jaw dropping at your unexpected comeback. "Good thing, this cock is mine then." You stood to your feet, avoiding the shock and arousal and every other emotion in between that was written on Negan's face. As for Amber, her mouth was agape and she was thoroughly stunned. You smirked sarcastically at her and winked, gesturing your head to the exit. "Why don't you get the fuck out of here before I embarrass you any further." Amber, without hesitation, left the bar dumbfounded by not only your courage but your personality. You watched smugly as she walked away, you felt strong, just like in the old days.

"Uh-" Negan opened his mouth to speak and without looking you pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh... Enjoy this." You turned your head towards Negan, positioning a bar stool next to him and having a seat. He couldn't take his eyes off of you, there was a certain quality to his gaze that read more than lust and arousal. He was thoroughly entranced by you, your every move putting him into overdrive as he watched you. You ordered your drink, then calmly started babbling on about something that he couldn't understand. He was so lost in you, so drawn to you in that moment that he just couldn't help himself. He hovered towards your ear while you were in the middle of a sentence and interrupted you with a simple utterance. 

"Lets fuck right here," Your lips parted, but you didn't dare glance over at his wistful grin. "In front of everyone." You bit your bottom lip and scooted closer to him, till your shoulder was pressed firmly against his chest and you could smell each other. 

"How do you suppose we do that?" You slowly traced your tongue around the top of your lips and nuzzled Negan's neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin. At first this was about the car, and apologizing of course, but now? Now you wanted the full package and he certainly had a package. You purposefully rubbed your hand hard against his erection, which was thick against the fabric of his jeans. 

"You are just about the naughtiest little princess I have ever met." He growled lowly, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Well thank you, I take that as a compliment." You whispered back against his earlobe, he closed his eyes when your hand rubbed faster.  
"So? Any thought on how we are going to do this? A plan maybe?" He grabbed your wrist to stop you, your eyes darted to one another in seconds. 

"There is no plan. I'm gonna bend you over this fucking counter and have at it." He was serious. There wasn't a single hint of amusement in his voice. Suddenly you became nervous, your eyes flitted about the crowd of hungover one percenters and you were growing doubtful. Negan pulled you back to him with a gloved hand, caressing your chin, there was a glimpse of concern in his fiery orbs. "We can always take it somewhere more private if this ain't your thing." You bit your bottom lip and shook your head. 

"I'm not backing down, biker boy. But I am only doing this on my conditions." 

"Which are?" He grinned, allowing you to take his hand and guide him to an abandoned booth at the corner of the bar. You pushed him into the seat and took place on his lap, straddling him. 

"First," Your hand reached down you began to harshly unbuckle his pants. "I'm the one riding you, not the other way around." He bit his bottom lip.

"Anything else?"

"This is a one time thing, I don't do relationships." His eyes narrowed as if the proclamation struck a nerve, he agreed reluctantly with a nod of his head. 

"How often do you fuck then, sweetheart?" You licked up the side of his cheek, got down close to his ear.

"I haven't had sex in years." Your hand reached in his pants and clasped onto something cold and hard. You pulled back from his ear and held up the object, it was a handgun, you cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry," he gently removed the gun from your grasp and placed it down on the counter beside you. His hands moved to your hips, caressing under your shirt with his thumbs. "Got to protect myself." 

"You don't have to protect yourself with me."

"Oh yeah?" You reached your hand down again, grabbing a handful of his hardened cock. You gasped and your eyes widened as you measured the girth in your palm.

"Yeah." You ground against him slightly, pressing your forehead to his and smirking. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I came here on my bike." You licked your lips, Negan growled and pulled you closer.

"Didn't know you use to ride." 

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. Guess what else?" He nudged his nose with yours. 

"What?" Biting his bottom lip, he teased you with the dark possession of his eyes.

"I rode it without panties." You pressed your pussy down onto his cock, the both of you letting out slow moans. Negan's teeth clenched and he brought you down further to the hilt, his balls resting against your ass.

"You naughty fucking girl, I bet you came a couple times on that engine, huh?" She started to rise up and go down on his cock, starting a straining rhythm, the music and the conversation of the bar falling silent as you only focused on him.

"The seat was drenched with my pussy juice by the time I got here. It's a Sportster 1200." He groaned, wrapped his arms around your hips and thrusted up into you viciously. You gasped, eyes closed and clutching onto him, you forcefully met his next thrust causing him to sink his fingernails into your skin.

"Fuck. The power on that shit. You are a very very bad girl, a strong one too, huh?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" You whispered seductively into his ear. "I was thinking of you." You rode him, swinging your hips up and down against his pelvis. His hard cock penetrating your sopping womanhood, he kept going into you and withdrawing, sending tremors through your body that sent you into a frenzy. You kept bouncing on him, grinding against him, he stared into your eyes and muttered dirty words. You ran your hands under his leather jacket, over his chest and across the badges that resided at his shoulders and pectorals. 

"Tell me to bite you again, honey, tell me you want me to hurt you." 

"Oh Negan, I want you to fucking bite me and I want you to fucking hurt me so so bad. Hurt me, Negan." He suckled along your neck, a tender bite turning into an intense chunk of skin between his teeth. It was on the other side now, more visible than the last, you would have to wear a turtle neck or a scarf to cover that shit. You returned the favor, grabbing a hold of the collar of Negan's shirt and jacket, then pulling it back to reveal the bare lean skin on his neck. Your eyes caught his for a moment and with a sharp glare he warned you, but you kept riding him and you smirked as you leaned in to bite his neck as fiercely as he had yours. 

He groaned and his hips jerked into yours, you moaned against his skin, kissed up towards his earlobe after your mark was left. You slammed your lips against his and tongued his mouth as your pussy convulsed around him. He tasted like alcohol and cinnamon drops, an intoxicating burn on your tastebuds and brought your nose at the harsh musk coming off of him. You couldn't breathe against his lips, moving to pull away you managed a short gasp before he forced you in again. He passionately sought out your tongue, intimately moving it through your mouth and warming you inside. It seemed everlasting, silent and heavy, until you felt yourself crashing down to the ground at full speed. You moaned at the build up, made sure his eyes didn't leave yours and pressed into him, one last thrust. You came hard, his cock twitching in you and his seed spreading into the depths of your body when he growled.

"Negan..." You whined as another orgasm overcame you out of nowhere, your legs shook at either side of him. The both of you were heaving, breathing heavily, your breathes exchanged between chapped lips. You felt Negan's hand shove a flap of your leather jacket to the side, traveling the inside of the jacket, over the pert nipples that stuck through the fabric of both your bra and shirt. His eyebrows furrowed as he captured what was inside, tons of badges and golden emblems, on the other side was the same thing. You hovered back, leaning against the edge of the counter, your eyes narrowed on his reaction as if the two of you hadn't just fucked like rabbits. He noticed the one percent. His lips quirked up, he breathed then traced his finger up towards your neck, caressing the marked skin.

"You are one of us you fucking hypocrite."


	14. Captain Morgan, My Friend - Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan stops you from doing something reckless, leading to a relationship you didn't think you both could have.

   You didn’t talk to Sherry for a whole week, only addressing her for things you needed or things she might have been wanting to do. You didn’t talk about Negan or anything else that didn’t have to do with the trip. Speaking of Negan, now that you knew who you were looking for you steered clear of him. Surprisingly, finding out that he was the Captain made it easier to spot him when he was doing his rounds around the deck. You knew he must have seen you a few times but had decided to also keep his distance. You saw the way he walked around, like he practically owned the entire world and you wished he kind of did because he certainly looked it. 

 

  He was dressed like a damn god, you wouldn’t put it against him if girls started dropping on their knees as he passed. He was in white dress pants, ironed with a perfect crease, a white button up shirt, shiny black shoes. He looked so endearing with that smile of his, the ray-ban sunglasses topped it off quite nicely with his captain cover. He was so handsome, with his tan skin glowing in the sun and his salt and pepper stubble upon that sharp chin. 

 

  You hated him for making you want him, want the free life that he had. You loved the ocean and you loved the salt-water air but without freedom like that you could never enjoy it. After a week of not talking to Sherry, after having to watch Negan walk around like he owned everything, and after everything you needed this.

 

You break free. 

 

   She was standing so smugly at the bar with your other friends, a man at her side that she was shamelessly flirting with. You couldn’t handle it anymore. She had ignored you about as much as you had her, but your other friends didn’t give a damn about you. You had bought this trip. You had spent most of your high school savings on them, the friends you would have once done anything for were treating you like an outcast. You ordered a shot, a whiskey shot. You gulped it down as soon as it was poured. Then another. Then another. Then you ordered one last one. 

 

You glared over at Sherry, pent up anger and you couldn’t even remember why. You grabbed the shot from the table and stomped over to her. You were going to throw this whiskey in her face, you smiled at the thought. “Alright that’s enough for you.” Suddenly two arms wrapped around you, one holding the shot harshly and forcing it back to the safety of the counter. You recognized that voice, turned to face him. He breathed in through his nose heavily and smiled. “Hi.” You returned the smile with your own drunken simper.

 

“Hey.” You bit your bottom lip, your voice was raspy and your tongue was heavy. Negan waved down the bar tender and he approached.

 

“No more for this one.” He said and the bar tender nodded in agreement. Your entire expression changed, you shoved at Negan but he wouldn’t budge, you were so weak at that moment.

 

“That’s not fair, Negan. I am a fucking adult, I can drink as much as I fucking want.” You poked his chest, stabbing him with your tiny finger. He chuckled then leaned into the counter with that insane grin of his.

 

“Are you now? Well it didn’t seem like it based off of what it looked like you were about to do.” You blinked slowly then stepped closer to Negan till your shoulder was against his chest. 

 

“She’s a bitch and she deserves it. I spent all this money for them because I thought they were my friends.” Your eyes widened dramatically and you looked Negan in the eyes, he frowned when he saw the loneliness and pain there. “I trusted them and they cast me aside like some... some...” You didn’t even know. Negan considered you for a while, picking the shot glass up again and holding it out to you.

 

“Go ahead,” You reaches for it and he pulled it away. “But will it make you feel any better?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I don’t think it will, because you aren’t a women to seek revenge. This is the whiskey talking.” He gulped the shot down and then smiled at you with a certain fondness you couldn’t place, one of his palms reached up to cup your cheek. 

 

“I don’t know anymore.” You dropped your head in silent shame, not even thinking of the words leaving your lips. “I want to be free like you.”

 

“Yeah?” He moved his hand down and wrapped it on the other end of your waist. His lips teased your ear lobe as you waited for him to speak and you felt intoxicated. “You think I’m free?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well I’m not.” Your eyebrows furrowed, you spun to meet him your eye softening under his gentle gaze. He could be so powerful and look so free, but be so soft and gentle when he needed to be. You admired him for that. “I’m tied down every day by my dead wife. I can’t stop thinking about her, but when I’m with you...” He pushed some loose strands of your hair behind your ear, he dropped his head down and shook his head. “It goes away. All of that pain goes away.” He pressed his forehead to yours and nudged his nose with yours. “But I want you to be happy. I can’t make that happen.” 

 

“Yeah you can.” You reaches down to grab his crotch and smirk at him, only for him to slap your hand away and shake his head.

 

“No, you have drank too much tonight. I’m taking you back to your room.”

 

“Yes, take me back to my room, Captain.” You uttered seductively, he grabbed your hand and started to lead you from the bar. He was stopped when Sherry intercepted his path, she placed a hand on his shoulder and winked at him.

 

“Why don’t you leave her behind, Captain? Give us girls a chance to have a go at you.” She grinned, gesturing to the others two at the bar waiting for him. Captain Morgan lifted you up into his arms and scowled in disgust.

 

“If it was up to me, I would throw you all from this ship.” Sherry’s mouth dropped in shock, he pushed past her as he continued, you wrapped your arms harder around his neck and kissed his throat. 

 

“I wish I could be like you, Captain.”

 

“Trust me, you don’t.”

 

“I wish I could stand up to my fears.”

 

“I’m afraid of everything, honey, don’t swoon quite so soon.” Your eyes fluttered open and you jumped from his arm, rushing to the edge of the railing you looked over the ship. He grabbed your and pulled your back into him, thinking you were going to jump.

 

“I wish I was the moon, Captain Morgan.” He made you face him again, where he noticed the tears in your eyes and that you were not as drunk as he had suspected. 

 

“You are the moon.” He couldn’t be with you forever, he couldn’t marry you and give you the happiness you wanted from him for forever, but he could give you this. He could give you this moment alone and this night. He pressed his lips to yours and you gladly accepted. When you went back to the room there was only innocent kisses and cuddling. He stayed with you that night and held you and you whispered to him how you had forgiven him and how you loved him. He whispered that he loved you too.

 

You woke up that morning, remembering everything. You woke up that morning alone. 

 

It came time to say goodbye to your vacation sooner than you wanted and that final goodbye to you Captain meant more than anything to you. He smiled at you softly and winked, he took your hand and kissed the back of it.

 

“Had a good time, sweetheart?”

 

“It was amazing... You are a good Captain.” You couldn’t cry, you couldn’t because this wasn’t goodbye. 

 

“That’s good. I’m glad.”

 

“I’ll be back.” He tilted his hat at you.

 

“And I will be waiting.” 

 

 

 

 


	15. Profesionalism - General!Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are First Lieutenant in the Marine Corps. You try to be as professional as possible with everyone you work with, but one night with alcohol might change all of that when you drunk text your attractive superior.

 

When you walk through the gates of PI, you best be knowing why you even joined. Some people will say because they want to serve their country. Others because they want to travel the world. And most of them because they didn’t know what else to do. For you it was a selfish and easy answer. You joined because you could. You went through college and got your bachelor’s in linguistics. You knew three different languages and joined the Marine Corps because you could. You couldn’t count how many times your family had demeaned you for actually creating a life for yourself. Your mother disowned you when you went to college and your father told you that you would never make it far. 

     When you told your family you would join the military after, the harsh comments only became worse. You completely cut yourself off from them when you went to Officer Candidate School. They didn’t say anything when you came back a Second Lieutenant of the Marine Corps with a very satisfying pay check and success at your heels. You were promoted within six months for being fully qualified in all standards of your training and your leadership. As First Lieutenant you were expected to lead an entire company as an Executive Officer. But you weren’t prepared to lead that company alongside perhaps the most attractive man you had ever seen in your life.

     In college you mostly focused on your studies, excluding a few one night stands and a couple of trips to the bar. You never really found anyone that you were attracted to enough to consider for a relationship. Most men that you had talked to were extremely unprofessional and rude. Maybe they looked hot but they didn’t act like it. You thought that marriage was overrated and that having kids would never be something you’d want unless you decided to adopt. You never thought that would have changed until you met him.

Brigadier General Negan Morgan.

    He was tall and buff, definitely a few years older than you but utterly attractive. He had the slightest bit of a tan on his skin. A beard that ran along his jaw and up towards the sides of his cover, with a slight touch of grey at the edge. You found him most attractive when he was in his combat uniform, perusing around the base with a strict stride that represented authority, power, and strong leadership. No man was afraid of him unless they had a reason to be. He hated a soldier that had no integrity, no respect, and no drive. He wanted all of his men to be in line and to represent the Marine Corps with honor and pride. He had dark fierce eyes and on occasion you caught his long eyelashes fall over his cheeks. You analyzed him so often that you knew nearly every feature on his face: the wrinkles along the edges of his eyes when he smiled, the magnificent dimples and the plush lips. He was everything you wanted in a man from his deep voice to his strong prowess. 

   You felt like you were a loser, pining after him like many of the other female officers you considered friends. Although they were married and had children; they had men that they were truly in love with. You were lonely and had no one to hold you back in that case. You couldn’t stop yourself from admiring his every move, his firm commands and his kind advice. He supervised your command of the company and would time and time again tell you how pleased he was with your leadership. The first time he complimented you you couldn’t contain the pleasant jitters that ran through you.

“You are a damn fine Lieutenant, I’m happy that you are one of mine.”

    You felt pride rush through you, with a slight bit of want. You were after all in a position that required more experience than you had and yet you managed better than most. What got you even more riled up was when he called you one of his, you were accepted by him and not to mention you were a female. He didn’t call you pet names or anything, none of that, but on occasion he would call you ‘his’. He was so proud that you were ‘his’. You would watch him so closely that it started to become an addiction. You waited patiently for his weekly visits to check your status, but knew that eventually those weekly visits would end. The Marine Corps was ever changing.

“Promotion!” You exclaimed, looking over the exclusive letter that was sent to you. You would be a Captain, which meant that you wouldn’t be managing this company anymore. You had never been so disappointed about being ‘promoted’, being ‘rewarded’, being given the ‘highest honor’. You wouldn’t be with Brigadier General Morgan anymore. That was when you knew it had gone on long enough. When you weren’t yourself, when your crush on him would make you want to decline such a great promotion and such a steady future. You needed to distance yourself from that man and this promotion would allow that. 

   Your friends Cameron, Joe, and Ally were also Officers, when you told them about your promotion they were ecstatic. They took you out to dinner at one of the fancier restaurants in town, with full intentions of getting drunk with you and wasting the night away. The only difference was they had their husbands to drive them home, you had no one. In the beginning you stuck with beer, talking with your friends about random things. Until one of them said it, you can’t exactly remember which one. You suspect that it was a collective effort to get you to admit something, but you didn’t think it was obvious enough to become an effort of theirs at the time.

“So, now that you are gonna be a captain what will happen with your Brigadier General.” Your?! He wasn’t yours, you were his. Although you really wished he was yours. He could never be yours truly. 

“What about him?”

“Well aren’t you curious.” You took a huge gulp of your drink, let it slide down your throat.

“About what?”

“About him? What it would be like with him?” You shook your head and brushed off how nervous the question made with a slight smirk.

“It’s impossible, regulation doesn’t allow for things like that and besides I don’t like him like that.” They each gave each other a look and shook their heads.

“We all know that’s a lie.” You felt yourself slowly lose resolve, your smile flunked into a frown. Cameron winked at you and Joe bit her bottom lip.

“All of us have thought about it, there isn’t anything to be ashamed of. He’s attractive. But we don’t like him like you do.”

“You like him like you want him to be your man.” Joe stated confidently, you shook your head in disagreement.

“No. I don’t.” Concern crossed Ally’s features and she reached out across the booth to grab your hand. You must have looked like you were about to explode.

“Darling, There is nothing wrong with it.”

“Of course there is, he’s my superior. It’s the rules-“

“Fuck the rules.” Joe lifted her drink and took a huge sip of it, everyone looked at her in shock. “This type of rule I mean.” She corrected, the others nodded.

“He won’t think that, its never going to happen. Let’s just forget about it.” 

“Hey,” Ally tightened her grip on your hand. “Anything can happen if it’s meant to be.”

“Oh and it’s definitely meant to be, have you seen the way he looks at you. He wants you too.” Cameron exclaimed, Joe glared at her and she cowered back, realizing the mistake she had made in stating such a thing. You blinked in shock, not really ever thinking about the way he looked at you. You figured that when he looked into your eyes it was out of respect, maybe it was but were you right when you thought there was more to it? More to his everlasting gazes that fueled your wildest dreams. You wanted to know.

“W-What do you mean?”

“The way he looks at you, we all have seen it. There is something in his eyes that isn’t there with anyone else.”

“Not to mention he loves looking at your ass, very good at hiding it though.”

“And he’s always complimenting your work. Do you ever wonder if he’s complimenting something else?”

“He’s too professional for that.” You reasoned, although the more you thought about it the more realized you had a huge stick up your ass that had been there for far too long. 

_Love that little chart you got there, Lieutenant._

_Are your shoes always that shiny or is it just me?_

_If there is anyone here I would trust my life with, its Lieutenant Ellis._

“You think what you want, girl, but I’d be disappointed if you were stationed somewhere else and you two never got to say goodbye.” Cameron winked at you, then dropped the subject.

  After that you just wanted to forget, you wanted to forget everything. You started getting into the heavier stuff. You made the mistake of letting them order for you and it wasn’t long before you were slurring your words and laying out your truths. They had gotten you stone cold drunk before three, what an accomplishment. Joe got you a cab and paid for you to be sent home safely. Meanwhile the silence on the ride home allowed you to dwell on things, things that you shouldn’t dwell on.

_I’d be disappointed if you were stationed somewhere else and you never got to say goodbye_.

  You felt yourself starting to tear up, you were dizzy and your vision was already blurry as it was. You would forever be lonely, never have a guy like Negan to warm your bed. Negan, the man of your dreams. For the remainder of your days you would be fully devoted to this career, never anyone else. You would never carry on your genes, never carry on your stories. It never bothered you before but it did now. You’d never find another man like Negan and Negan was truly the only man you had ever really wanted for yourself. 

   You entered your apartment with exhaustion written all over your face. Something was burning in you, something deep down inside and all you could think of was Negan. You felt your body starting to shake with anticipation, you felt like you couldn’t breath as you thought of Negan’s lips, as you thought of his muscles, as you wondered if he had any tattoos on that tall and long body of his. He would satisfy you more than other man could. He would use the advice that he gives you all the time.

_Take your time. Stand back and admire your work._

You could feel yourself grow wet, the juices flowing from you like a waterfall and you were burning for him. You closed your eyes and leaned back against the door, sexually frustrated as ever. You moved into your room and started to undress down to your bra and underwear. You were so done with the day. So done with everything. Why did you have to be so in love with this guy that he made you this way?

   You reached into the end table beside your bed lazily, the alcohol slowing your movements and making you even more annoyed. You searched around in the drawer, using your other hand to rub at your swollen nub. You were a mess down there. Just thinking of him. It wasn’t enough, you needed your vibrator and your hand just wasn’t catching it. You sat up with a groan and looked into the open drawer only to find that your trusty friend was missing. Your eyes widened in shock and aggravation.

How could it not be there? Your vibrator was always in the end table beside your bed, first drawer. You dipped down over the edge of the bed to look under it and you found nothing. You started frantically looking around the room, every crack, every drawer, every crevice and you found it nowhere. You can’t think of where you could have put it, it’s only been a week since you last used it and it never leaves your bed. You fall to the ground on your knees with a huff, sliding your hand into your underwear and trying to get yourself off. It was no use. 

You laid back into the carpet and started to cry. You had never been more vulnerable than you were then, sexually, physically, mentally, and emotionally you had had enough. You weren’t thinking straight and you weren’t thinking professionally either. A moment paused in your mind when the General was giving a speech to the company. He was more than pleased with its ability and more so its First Lieutenant’s.

_If you ever need anything, contact me. I am more than willing to provide for my marines as much as they are willing to provide for me._

  You weren’t thinking straight, but you needed him to provide right now. You needed him there. You needed his help. You crawled to your bed, climbed up the side and grabbed your phone laying on the edge of your end table. And you texted him.

 

 

   You didn’t realize what you had done until it was too late. You rummaged through the apartment for anything to busy yourself with; to get your mind off of what you just did and most importantly off of the raging burn you were feeling between your legs. You watched a movie, sobbed in a corner for a little bit. You took a cold shower and then laid in your bed waiting for a response, if any. He hadn’t answered since you texted him and about two hours had passed before you received anything. You were more tired than you ever had been before and more angry at yourself. And then:

 

 

Oh no! He was gonna take your job away form you and report you for sexual misconduct! You were gonna lose your job and the respect of our colleagues. Your entire life would be thrown away and you would end up like your family. 

 

 

 

   That was all he said and that was where you left it. If he was going to punish you for this it wouldn’t be his usual minor punishments. He wouldn’t make you do fifty push-ups and laugh at you, he wouldn’t make you go jump around in the sandpit for a bit while he recorded it and posted it on the internet. No. This was serious. He was going to report you and you were going to lose everything. At least he had the decency to do it in front of you and not over the phone, or through text, or without you. 

But then he answered back.

Why would he answer back?


	16. The One Percent-Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and you come to a dilemma, but somehow it all works out.

   You stayed with Negan that night, telling your parents that you'd be home in the morning so they wouldn't worry. It was amazing to say the least, a night full of booze, pool, dancing, and hard sex. You felt like you were living the life again if that made any sense, a life that you had ran from long ago during your years before college. It hurt to think about those years, about the pain that had occurred during those great days, when you were young and carefree.  Negan kept asking questions about it, you would dodge them with answers that made no sense. 

 

"When did you get your badge?"

 

"Why don't you get me another drink?" 

 

It was rude of you, but you hated talking about the old days. The truth was you didn't leave Alexandria because it was boring or desolate, you left it because you had lost so much here and all of it was because of this lifestyle, moments like this that made a biker gang an actual gang. Only your father knew about what you had once done, what you had gotten into when you were only a kid wanting to have fun. 

 

Later in the night Negan brought you to his room on the second floor of the bar, supposedly his sister owned the joint and it was practically their home and base of operations. He fucked you into the bed then laid you down to rest, holding you in his arms the two of you talked about the night's events.

 

"God, you just might be the only woman I want anymore." 

 

"Oh please, save that for another girl." You giggled, digging your face into his chest hairs, caressing his skin. He sighed as if that answer didn't suffice, then he secured his arm like a metal bar around your waist and pulled you closer.

 

"Enough with the shit. You've been bypassing my questions all night and I'm sick of it, tell me about your badge." You gulped, knowing that you probably should have left before you even entered the bar, you should have stayed away from this. Even if Negan was kind, handsome, and extremely funny that didn't mean he wasn't a criminal, particularly the leader of a group of criminals. "This shit ain't anything to mess-"

 

"I use to be a one percenter, so what, I don't see how that fucking has anything to do with you." You struggled to break from his hold, he pulled you that much closer and caved his body around you. You were completely engulfed by him, his hot breath at your cheek, his eyes melting into yours with his body.

 

"You could be anyone sweetheart, you could be here to kill me." You snorted, his eyes moving between your mouth and eyes. His hand swooped around to cup your breast as he moved closer. 

 

"Nah, I'm just here for the car." His eyebrows furrowed, he stared at you for a moment and then was away from you. He shuffled away on the bed, sitting on the edge with his back to you as he processed your words. The two of you had been having the night of your lives, and Negan had felt something that he hadn't since his wife had died. 

 

"I thought you came here to apologize." You frowned, knowing exactly what was going through his mind after what you said. You wanted to do something, say something that would change his assumptions, make him come back to you. But you also knew this was wrong, you were risking your life sitting here in this man's bed. You had risked your life the moment you came up to him and ignored his kind greeting when you had met him. "So you just want the fucking car, that's it's?! That shitty Mustang I was gonna pull apart for parts?!" He stood up and starting moving around the room to get dressed, your heart wrenched every time he mutter an obscenity at himself. "I was better off fucking that bitch Amber." Your fists clenched around the covers and you threw them off of you, starting to get dressed also. You had made a mistake, your guilt was misplaced earlier that day, you shouldn't have came here. 

 

"That shitty Mustang is worth more than the disgusting sex we just had. I've had better." You snarled out of frustration and anger, disappointment in yourself. You pulled your skirt up, pausing when you realized that the only clothing being shuffled around was yours. You looked up to find Negan gazing at you, his eyes bleary as if he was about to cry. 

 

"Just when I thought I had found someone to fill that void in my heart." His head dropped, he shook his head. You wanted to comfort and tell him that you did felt something, that you weren't just here for the car. You heard jingling, he grabbed a pair of keys on the desk and tossed them to you. "I parked it in the back of the bar. Don't ever come here again." You held the keys over your heart, you realized your face was wet too. You were crying?

 

"Negan, let me explain-"

 

"No baby, it's fine. I guess I know how it feels now, leaving all those girls behind with broken hearts, huh? You tell your father that if he needs anything he can come to me anytime." You had always known why you had entered this bar without a single bit of hesitation. Negan was generous and kind and you felt something for him. That was more than you could say for any other man that had tried to weasel their way into your heart after the first tragedy. You dropped the keys and rushed to him, wrapping your arms around his neck you poured all of your emotions and stress into that hug. 

 

"I didn't just come here for the car! I came here because of what you did for my father and what you continue to do for him. I came here because I felt like shit taking your piss poor money from you because I could never pay you back for what you have done for my family. I wanted that mustang back but the truth is I came here for you. I came here because I missed what it felt like living on the edge and having fun and being the best damn thing anyone would ever see in this town." You sniffled and wiped your beat red face. Negan lifted you up and sat down at his desk, sitting you on his lap.

 

"Now shhh, it's okay doll." You rested your head on his chest and sobbed.

 

"My friends were killed when I graduated high school. They got involved with a gang, selling drugs and shit. I got involved too because it was fun and I didn't want to end up like my brother with a boring ass life and a shitty job. I worked at the shop and gave drugs to customers that came by in their fancy cars. The cops found out and my friends wanted to run, one of them was my boyfriend." You choked as you uttered his name, Negan held you tighter to him and caressed your back. "He told me that he wanted me to stay and start over since I was the only one they didn't know about, that no one would ever have to know about my involvement. I wanted to go with him, but he left the next day without telling me. The gang found them a couple days later, all of my friends were killed." It was silent as you cried back to Negan, feeling that your ability to move was gone for good. He collected a tear on your cheek with his thumb and kissed your forehead. 

 

"Shit baby... I didn't know."

 

"I know, I'm such a bitch."

 

"You keep having to apologize for that, I'm not gonna lie though. It's satisfying, you tell it how it is." He snorted, tucking her further under his chin. "This is probably gonna sound really selfish, but I want you to stay."

 

"You hardly know me."

 

"I know you like motorcycles, that you have amazing mechanical ingenuity baby, that you are tough, and that you are one badass bitch. That amount of information just about makes me your friend, now doesn't it?" You shook your head vigorously, you got up from his laugh and stepped away.

 

"I'm gonna go." Negan didn't say anything to stop you, he watched you continue to dress. You were shaking the entire time, struggling to put your bra on.

 

"What if I asked you to stay? What if I begged you?" You grabbed your boots off of the floor, shoving the keys into the pocket of your jacket. You couldn't meet his gaze, you just had a breakdown right in front of him and you couldn't even look at him. 

 

"I wouldn't." You left the bar, riding away on your bike. When you got home you figured everyone was asleep, but the idle light coming from the kitchen told you otherwise. You stepped into the kitchen to find your father, sitting at the counter with a bottle of hard liquor in hand. He stared at you with tired eyes, eyes that made you feel open. You thought your tears had gone away with the wind, but you started to feel them wet your cheeks again.

 

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until morning."

 

"I decided to come home early." He frowned, taking a gulp of the bronze liquid. "What are you doing awake? Where is Mom?"

 

"She's sleeping." He gulped, looked you over and then averted his eyes. "We were worried about you."

 

"Why?" You sat down in a chair across from him. 

 

"We don't want you getting into trouble again." You sighed, scowling at the thoughts that cluttered your head.

 

"You won't have to worry about that, i'm leaving tomorrow." You pulled the keys from your jacket and placed them down on the counter. Your father met your eyes with a look of shock, he was bewildered with what you were giving him. A tear trickled down your cheek and your nose started to run uncontrollably. Your father took the keys and stood up, he left you alone in the kitchen to mope to yourself.

 

"Goodnight." He said. 

 

And you were clinging to that sense of normalcy.

 

* * *

 

   You woke up to loud banging, you hadn't gone to sleep till early morning around five. When you glanced over at your alarm clock it was two in the afternoon. You had already booked your flight back to New York for tonight and had packed your bags hurriedly before your struggle to find sleep. The loud banging was on your door and your father was shouting your name with that stern voice he would use whenever you were in trouble.

 

"(Y/N), open this door right now!" You flung the covers off of you, only then realizing you were in nothing but underwear and a large t-shirt. You didn't care at the moment as your father continued to slam his fist against your door. You unlocked it, not quite remembering why it wasn't in the first place. When you poked your head through the crack you made, your father pushed it open.

 

"What's wrong, dad?!" You stepped back and attempted to cover yourself up, he placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

 

"Negan has been standing outside the shop all day waiting for you." It took you a moment to take in what he had said, to process it and turn it over in your mind to decide if it was real. 

 

"W-What?"

 

"Go talk to him now."

 

"Dad-I-" 

 

"Now!" He stomped out of the room without another word, leaving you confused and more emotionally unstable than you ever had been in your life. You didn't even care to change what you were wearing, nor did you attempt to put on a decent bra. You grabbed a pair of loose sweatpants and headed out to the shop in sandals. Your eyes were bloodshot and tears would not stop trickling from them, you felt like your heart could stop any minute it was beating so fast. You usually made an effort to keep from showing this broken state, mentally you always seemed to feel like this on your off days, you had at least tried to physically maintain yourself. You allowed this to go too far, your father was even pissed off with you, Negan was waiting for you.

 

   You entered the shop with little to no composure, your father was working on a car when he saw you walking up. He shook his head in disappointment, then pointed to the front of the shop. Your father had never been disappointed in you and it didn't help that he hadn't said a word as he directed you to Negan. You crossed your arms and stepped out of the garage, you couldn't go any further when you saw the glinting beauty of your father's favorite car. Beside it stood Negan, he looked somewhat normal for once; he wore a white button up shirt, a pair of blue jeans and biker boots. He didn't look like a biker, he looked like a civilian. His hair was all frizzed out and his beard was gone. He looked clean and fresh and when he saw you, that glow that was about him disappeared. 

 

“Hi.” He said, you cocked your head at him and frowned. You were expecting obscenities and words of hatred, the keys thrown in your face and your heart left broken in the dirt. You didn’t to look at him, but you weren’t weak and you certainly come off like that. “I brought the car, was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride?”

 

“A ride?” Was he going to kill you? That was typically what a ride was when it came to a gang, unless you were going with a friend. 

 

“Yeah, a ride.”

 

“I-I-“ You sucked in a deep breath. “I won’t be riding again, I gave my bike to my father.”

 

“Not that type of ride, Sweetheart.” He stepped closer, you flinched and stepped away.

 

“Look, I don’t have time for this. I’m leaving.”

 

“Yes you are, go get your things.”

 

“What are you-“ He wrapped his arms around your waist and you had no choice but to rest against him. 

 

“I’m taking you on a trip, across the country. We can leave everything behind, let it just be us. Now you can either shut up and let me love you or you can leave on that plane to New York tonight and probably regret your decision forever.” You felt tears in your eyes again, this couldn’t be possible. After everything and he still wanted you, from the corner of your eyes you saw your dad exiting the shop. He was carrying to heavy bags in his hands, extremely similar to your luggage. When you glanced back at Negan he was intently looking into your eyes.

 

“What about the gang? What about my job? My family?”

 

“Leave all of it behind and come with me.”

 

“You would ask me to do that?”

 

“Because I know you want too.” Your hands traced over the contours of his muscular arms. “I would do anything to have you, I told you that last night.”

 

“We hardly know each other.”

 

“Then let’s learn to know one another, I have never met a woman like you and I want you to be mine, I want to be yours.” You cupped his cheek looking into his eyes. 

 

“Where will we go?”

 

“Anywhere.” He smiled softly. “I have all of the money in the world and I am willing to spend all of it on you.”

 

“I can’t stand losing anym-“

 

“I promise. Look at me, I promise you won’t have to deal with that anymore. We can see the world together you and I, we can do everything you’ve ever wanted.”

 

“I’m not worth it.” 

 

“No.” He growled, his hands cupped your cheeks. “You are worth everything.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against your cheek, when you looked over you saw your Dad staring at you, he had a simple smile on his face. You hadn’t seen that smile in all of your years since you had graduated high school, when you drew away you looked into Negan’s eyes. He was so sincere and there was something in them that related to passion.

 

“Give me a minute.”

 

“Of course.” He let you go, albeit hesitantly in fear that you never come back to him. He hardly even knew you and he was willing to go through such stakes. You walked over to your father, who picked up the two bags and held them out to you. Did he know about this? That Negan was going to take you? That you went to see Negan last night?

 

“Start over, (Y/N), start over. I know it’s what you want.” You gazed at him for a long time and you knew, all of this was intentional. How he went to lunch and left you to take care of Negan, how he left the shop early that night, how he convinced you to go apologize to Negan and to go spend the night with him. He wanted this for you.

 

“I love you.” You hugged your father, he dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around you. 

 

“I love you too, ladybug.” He patted your back, then stepped away handing you your bags. Negan has come up behind you to take them, then turned to go put them in the car.

 

“Thank you, Dad, for everything.” He actually was crying, he was crying because this would be the last time he would ever see you.

 

“The shop is yours, should you ever decide to come back. Your mother and I, we talked about that.” You nodded your head. You didn’t know what else to say so you waved goodbye and turned to start towards the car. As you approached you felt a huge weight being lifted off your chest, you threw it off to the side and left it on the ground. You felt like you were floating as you entered the car, you couldn’t help but smile. Negan grabbed your hand and placed it on his lap.

 

“Ready to have the time of your life.”

 

“As long as it’s with you.”


End file.
